Phone Call
by bookfreak1317
Summary: Cooper's a volunteer for the Trevor Project. He loves helping people and making lives better. But one day, he gets a phone call that shakes him to the core. Warning: Swearing, talk of suicide, attempted suicide, some homophobic language, OOC-ness
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: No yo tengo!**

**Summary: Cooper's a volunteer for the Trevor Project. He loves helping people and making lives better. But one day, he gets a phone call that shakes him to the core.**

**Warning: Swearing, talk of suicide, attempted suicide**

**A/N** Hey people; new storty! Woot! I thought I would join in on the Cooper Anderson craze! This just hit me when I was reading_** 'A Blunt Question'** _by _**StormsInNeverland **_which is about Cooper volunteering for the Trevor Project and getting a call from Kurt. It's a great story and y'all should read it.

But in this story, Cooper is a very successful and famous actor. He loves his new life at first, but after a few years, he's getting nothing from it. Until he starts volunteering for the Trevor Project. He loves the fact he can help others and make lives better. The volunteer work is amazing. Until one day, he gets a certain call that changes everything.

Who's it from? Well, you gotta read and review to find out! ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

Cooper Anderson was a very successful and well respected man.

He was in his early/late twenties, he graduated from NYFA, was a famous and rich actor, and lived in a beautiful apartment in Los Angeles.

He lived a very successful life. But why did his life feel so incomplete?

Cooper had enjoyed life after college very much. He liked his freedom and enjoyed his job, but after a few years, he was bored of it. He felt like he wasn't getting anything out of his life.

He tried changing the roles he accepted, working different hours, but nothing changed. Until his girlfriend told him about the Trevor Project.

His girlfriend, Jamie, was big into volunteer work. She helped out at local hospitals, animal shelters, hotlines of any kinds. It was normal for a new volunteer name to be mentioned every week. But the day she mentioned the Trevor Project, it was different.

"It's an amazing organization. It has hotlines for LGBT kids to call at all hours. The people taking the calls are trained volunteers who spend their time talking to the kids and helping them understand that even though life can be tuff at times, it gets better and that it will for them."

After Jamie left, Cooper couldn't stop thinking about it. He googled the organization and they sounded amazing. They helped so many and changed so many lives. He had always wanted to do something like this, especially after what happened to his little brother Blaine.

A few months later, Cooper was qualified and a part of the Trevor Project team.

And it was great.

Cooper loved the fact he got to help so many people everyday. He listened to their problems and he gave them advice to help them. There were those calls that didn't end well and nobody liked to have them. Cooper had only had a few and he tried not to think of them. But there were those nights, when he would have a drink and cry for them.

Even with that bad aspect, it didn't ruin the joy Cooper got. Especially when some of the callers contacted the organization not for help, but to give thanks.

Some of them would send emails addressed to 'Cooper', some would send letters, a few also sent gifts. They all send the same things 'Thank you so much.' 'You were so much help.' 'How can I ever repay you?' And these were what Cooper treasured the most. The assurance that those people's lives were changed and they were living their lives to the fullest.

Cooper loved it. Until he got one phone call that changed it all.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Cooper pulled out his journal and pen as soon as he saw his desk phone start flashing red, signaling a new call for him to take.

Every call Cooper got, he wrote it down in his journal. He wrote their name, what was wrong, where they lived (if he found out), the gist of the conversation and whether it ended well, bad or unknown.

It was an odd thing to do, he was the only volunteer to do so, but Cooper wanted to remember them. All the people who's lives were so hard, that they had to call up complete strangers for help.

Cooper quickly answered the phone.

"Hello. Cooper speaking." Cooper answered in a calm voice.

"..."

"Hello?" Cooper asked with worry obvious in his voice.

"Hi." Came the weak answer.

"Oh good. You're there. I was worried." Cooper said with relief.

"You were worried?" Came the surprised response.

"Yes. Of course I was. Why wouldn't I be?"

"... Because no on ever is."

Cooper felt his heart break at this kid's words.

"Well I am so sorry. No one shouldn't have someone worrying about them."

"Yeah..."

"Now, as you already know, my name's Cooper and I'm here to help you in any way possible. Could I possibly know your name?"

"It's... It's Blaine."

Cooper quickly wrote that down, feeling a pang in his chest at the fact this poor kid shared the same name as his brother. He would need to contact his brother later.

"That's a cool name. It's the same name my little brother has."

"Oh, that's cool. Most people just tell me it's an extremely gay name."

"Well, they just don't appreciate culture then."

Blaine gave a chuckle a that. "You sound like my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?" Cooper asked, while jotting that piece of information down.

"Yes, he's wonderful."

"Tell me about him."

"Well, he's just plain amazing. He's sweet, funny, an extremely talented singer, he doesn't take crap from no one. He's been so strong. Which is surprising since he has to deal with so much."

"What has he had to deal with?"

"His dad being in a coma, homophobes, transferring schools, death threats. It's amazing he's still in one piece."

"Wow." Cooper said in shock. "Do you have to put up with any of that?"

"... I transferred to my boyfriend's school and it's great to see him every day, but it's horrible. I get slushy facials, locker slams, dumpster dives, slurs left and right. It's horrible."

"Does your boyfriend have to deal with that?"

"Not anymore. His friends in Glee club protect him. I'm free reign."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm just one of their friend's boyfriend. They only put up with me for him. They don't need to worry about protecting me outside of Glee."

Cooper felt his heart break even more and he jotted down that information quickly.

"Have you told your parents this?"

Blaine snorted. "As if they would care. They don't even pay attention to me. I think they've even forgotten I exist. The only time they'll probably actually listen and care, will be if I tell them I've seen the errors of my ways and am no longer gay."

"Well, no offense, but your parents are ignorant, homophobic pricks."

Blaine burst into laughter. "You sound like my big brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, he's 26."

"Are you guys close?" Cooper asked

"We were. But we haven't talked in months. I miss him so much. He was my life line..." Cooper could hear Blaine's chocked sobs on the other end. "I did something stupid."

Cooper felt his blood run cold.

"What did you do?"

"I... I cut myself. Multiple times. And I took some pills."

"Dear god." Cooper whispered. "Blaine, you listen to me. Go to the bathroom and throw up. As many times as possible, okay? Afterwards, stop the bleeding of your cuts."

Blaine didn't answer.

"Alright Blaine?" Cooper asked in fear.

"Alright."

Cooper stayed on the line as he heard Blaine force himself to vomit multiple times and the sound of bandages ripping as he wrapped up the cuts.

"Blaine, now I'm going to hang up and I want you to call an ambulance right away."

"What? No! Why?" Blaine yelled.

"Because, there could still be pills in your system and your cuts could be deep enough for stitches. There are a lot of factors that could go wrong." Cooper said with authority.

"Okay. But do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. It's extremely important you do so. I don't want you dying on me. I don't know about the assholes in your life, and I know that I barely know you, but I **DO** care about you."

Blaine was quiet for a couple seconds before he gave a whispered "Thank you." and hung up.

Cooper sat in silence before he whispered "You're welcome." and hung up himself.

He sat in silence for a minutes, staring into space.

"Cooper? Are you alright?"

Cooper turned to look at the Jamie.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just the kid I was talking to. It ended with him saying 'Thank you.' and him hanging up to call an ambulance because he took some pills and cut himself."

Jamie leaned over and put a hand on his arm.

"It's alright. I'm sure the ambulance will get to him and he'll be just fine."

"Yeah. But it's just that, he reminded me of my brother."

"Why don't you call him up then? It'll be a good comfort to hear his voice and know he's okay." Jamie said with a small smile.

"Yeah, you're right." Cooper said with a smile as he stood up. "I'll call him up now."

Cooper quickly left the building while pulling out his cell phone. He then dialed Blaine's number and hit send.

Cooper had to wait a few rings before he got an answer.

"Hello?"

Cooper felt his breath stop. It was the same voice he had just talked to.

His baby brother Blaine, was the same Blaine that just tried to commit suicide.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine!<strong>_

_**A/N**_Oh my dead wizard god. You guys are kidding me, right? In only_** 3**_ days, I have gotten a total of **_63 _**messages informing me of story alerts, favorites and reviews. I just can't believe the reaction a freakin' _**Prologue.**_It just amazes me. And all I have to say to this is;

_**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

...Okay... I think I got it out of my system. I just love that my story is liked! **:D**

I know you're all wondering why Cooper didn't recognize Blaine's voice, and it's because he hasn't had a real conversation with his brother in more than a year. It's really sad, but it works for the story. And Cooper is going to fix that.

But I really hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and will leave a review! I will only update this story if I get at least 3 reviews per chapter! ;)

Click the button below!

_**xoxo bookfreak1317**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**/"Hello?"**_

_**Cooper felt his breath stop. It was the same voice he had just talked to.**_

_**His baby brother Blaine, was the same Blaine that just tried to commit suicide./**_

Cooper stood there frozen and in shock. He couldn't move.

"Hello? Who's this? If you don't answer, I'm going to hang up and call the cops!" Blaine voice said, ringing out of the phone.

"Sorry Blaine, it's me, Cooper." Cooper said quickly, shaking out of his stupor.

"Cooper? Why are you calling?"

Cooper felt a sigh of relief leave him, when Blaine didn't realize he was just spilling his guts out to him on the phone.

"I just wanted to see how my baby brother's doing."

"Well I'm fine." Blaine snapped.

"Well, that's good." Cooper said, hurt at his brother's tone.

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry, but now's not a good time." Cooper could hear the muffled sound of an ambulance.

"Oh, okay. Can I call you later?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Then Blaine hung up.

Cooper stared at his phone in shock. When did he and Blaine become so distant?

_**/"Are you guys close?" Cooper asked**_

_**"We were. But we haven't talked in months. I miss him so much. He was my life line..."/**_

"Dear god." Cooper whispered to himself. "This is all my fault."

Cooper walked back inside in a daze.

The last time he had talked to his brother was a few months ago. If you could call a quick 10 minute text conversation talking. The last real conversation Cooper had with Blaine that wasn't quick texts and calls, was Blaine Skyping him to tell him that the Warblers got second and weren't going to New York. But that it was okay, Kurt was going and it was his dream to do so.

He was a horrible brother.

As soon as he walked back into the office, Jamie ran over and started asking him was wrong. Jamie was always good at telling when he was upset.

"It's, it's Blaine."

"Is he okay?" Jamie asked worriedly. She had never met Blaine herself, but she already loved him from the stories Cooper shared.

"Yes... No. Not at all." Cooper said shaking his head, tears welling up in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"That phone call I just took, there's a reason why the kid reminded me of Blaine. Because it was Blaine."

"Dear god." Jamie whisper, her face pale white.

"Yeah." Cooper said before bursting into tears.

"Oh honey. Why don't we head back to the house?" Jamie said before running to grab their stuff and then pulled Cooper out of the office and out of the building.

Soon they had hailed a taxi and after an awkward 20 minute ride,with Cooper crying and the driver looking at them oddly, they were at their apartment.

Jamie quickly thanked the taxi driver, threw the guy some money and dragged the quiet and emotionless Cooper inside.

As soon as they were inside, Jamie shoved Cooper onto the couch and demanded he tell her what's going on.

After a few seconds, Cooper started telling Jamie everything. About how he was so caught up in being in the spot light, getting fame and fortune at every corner, and helping others, that he'd forgotten all about his own brother. He then told her about the phone call, how his own baby brother tried to kill himself because nobody cared and that his own brother,** HE**, wasn't there for him.

"And now Blaine's at the hospital, and nobody is going to be there and care. Our parents are probably going to think of it as a disappointment and then go back to their company. I'm supposed to be his big brother and be there for him for everything. When did I forget my job as a big brother and only care about myself?" Cooper said before bursting back into sobs.

Jamie stood there in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened. _'Poor Blaine. Having to deal with so much.'_ She felt bad for Cooper also, knowing how much he loved Blaine, but he didn't have the right to sit there and sob.

Cooper was so caught up in his self-pity and crying, that he didn't see the slap coming until his face was burning and the sound of the slap was ringing through the air.

Cooper was in shock before he started yelling.

"What the hell was that for?"

"To make you stop wallowing in your own self-pity."

"My brother just tried to kill himself!"

"Yes, but that doesn't give you the right to sob and cry over _**YOUR**_ pain!"

"I am not..." Cooper started to protest.

"Yes you are. You're upset because _**YOU** _should've done something different. Because _**YOU** _failed. You should be upset because Blaine's had to deal with so much shit and that he tried to kill himself because of it. You should be trying to think of ways to help him, not your pain. So just man up and book a flight to Lima freakin' Ohio to help your brother already!" Jamie snapped before marching off to their bedroom.

Cooper sat in shock for a moment before Jamie's word hit him. She was right. He was sad for Blaine, but he wasn't crying for him, he was crying for himself because he failed as a big brother and felt pity for himself.

_'I have to pull myself together. For Blaine.'_ Cooper thought. Before standing up and pulling out his cell phone.

An hour later, he walked into the bedroom. And what he saw surprised him.

Inside, clothes were in piles everywhere, his and Jamie's toiletries on the bed, and Jamie packing everything into suitcases and bags.

"Jamie, what..." Cooper started to ask but was cut off.

"So, when do we leave?"

"What?"

Jamie turned around.

"What flight do we leave on for Lima?"

"I... We leave on 10 am flight tomorrow for Lincoln, Nebraska and there, we're going to take a connection flight to Columbus, Ohio. I've already reserved a rental car."

"Perfect!" Jamie said with a big smile before turning back around to finish packing.

Cooper stood in shock before walking up to Jamie and wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder.

"You're amazing." Cooper said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Jamie and Cooper are just adorable! I hope you didn't mind the Jamie and Cooper moments, but I needed to include them. They're just too good to leave out! Also, but between you guys and me, Jamie is going to have an important role in this stort. Shhh! Don't tell anyone! ;) lol

But anyhoo, I really need to say this:

**88 EMAILS JUST RELATED TO THIS STORY!**

I just can't believe it. 88 emails informing me of story alerts, author alerts, favorite story alerts, favorite author alerts and **16 **reviews! I just can't believe it!

Thank you all soooooooo much and I love you all!** :D :D :D**

Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie and are excited for the next one. It's already written! :)

Please review! The button is just down below and it only takes a minute to do so! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

**P.S. I'm also looking for a Beta, and a good one, so if you're interested, please PM me!**


	4. Chapter 3

As Cooper walked into McKinley High, he couldn't help but feel disgust.

He and Jamie had arrived in Lima yesterday afternoon, and as soon as they got into their hotel room, Cooper was making phone calls left and right. A few hours later, Cooper Anderson was scheduled for tomorrow to give acting lessons to the New Directions and the paparazzi were told he was in France on vacation.

He was glad from the break from the paparazzi and he prayed that no one at McKinley knew who he was.

"Oh my god! You're Cooper Anderson!"

Or maybe not.

As soon as that yell was released, Cooper was surrounded. Cell phones were flashing and people were asking question left and right.

"Why are you here?"

"Are you doing a new movie role?"

"Can I be in the movie?"

Cooper was dazed a few moments before he gained back his senses.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" Cooper yelled.

Everyone quickly shut up.

"Yes, I am doing a new movie role and no, you guys can't be in it. Because it's not being filmed here."

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to help out my brother's Glee club." Cooper said with a charming smile.

"Wait, Blaine Anderson is you brother?" A girl asked

"Yup. He's my little brother." Cooper said with a charming smile, making most of the girls swoon.

"I thought it was just a coincidence you guys shared the same last name!" Someone else called out.

"Yeah, most people think that." Cooper said with a chuckle.

"It's a pity you and the fag are related."

Cooper quickly spun around to face a group of jocks.

"Which one of you said that?" Cooper asked, keeping in his anger.

"I did." A tall, black jock said as he stepped forward.

"What's your name?"

"Azimio." He said with a smirk.

"Well, **_Azimio_**, if you ever call my brother that again, I will gladly tell the whole nation about you and this homophobic school. And I have a lot of non-homophobic **CRAZY **fans, who would gladly go ahead and KILL anybody you would cause any harm and/or emotion pain to my little brother. I would kill you guys myself, but I know my fans could make it much more painful than I ever could." Cooper said angrily, while backing Azimio into the lockers. "Got it?"

Azimio quickly nodded his head in fear.

"Good." Cooper said satisfied and then moved out of Azimio's way.

Azimio threw a quick glance of fear at Cooper, before him and the rest of the jocks ran off.

"So, any more questions or comments?" Cooper asked, looking around at the crowd.

They all shook their heads and muttered "No." before they all walked off rather quickly.

"Only I can scare a bunch of high schoolers." Cooper muttered to himself.

Cooper quickly continued down the hallway, in search of Blaine's locker. He wanted to surprise him. Instead of finding Blaine's locker, he found Blaine himself.

"Blaine!" Cooper called out with a huge smile.

Blaine spun around, surprise written all over his face.

"Cooper."

"Hey little bro!" Cooper said, before grabbing Blaine in a hug and messing up his hair.

"Dude, how much gel is in your hair?" Cooper asked after they separated, rubbing his hand on his shirt.

"Not enough for you to be rubbing your hand on your shirt." Blaine said, while trying to fix his hair.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeee. Whatever you say." Cooper said while rolling his eyes.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?" Blaine asked.

"I came to visit my baby brother!" Cooper said with a big smile.

"Really?" Blaine asked, with hope written all over his face.

And before Cooper could answer, Kurt ran over, giddy from excitement.

"Blaine, you are not going to believe this! **THE **Cooper Anderson is apparently going to be coming to the school sometime today and give Glee club career advice and acting lessons!" He said, panting.

Blaine quickly spun around to glare at Cooper. "You're here to help out Glee club?"

"Yes. I hadn't originally planned on it, but as soon as I got here, I though 'What the heck?' and decided I should help out your Glee club! I know how much you love Glee." Cooper said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you." Blaine said with a small smile.

"You're welcome. So, this your boyfriend here?" Cooper asked, pointing to Kurt.

"Yes, it is." Blaine said with a start. "Kurt, this is my brother. Cooper Anderson."

"Nice to meet you." Cooper said with a smile, while shaking Kurt's hand.

"Oh my god. You're the guy from the commercial!" Kurt squealed, looking ready to faint.

"Guilty as charged." Cooper said with a sly smile.

"Blaine, I can't believe you didn't tell me your brother is THE Cooper Anderson!"

"I told you all about him. I thought you would figure out I meant this Cooper Anderson." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Well I obviously didn't! Cooper, you have to tell me all about your job!" Kurt said excitedly, while latching on to Cooper's arm.

"Sure. As long as you show me to where Glee meets." Cooper said with a smile, while wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. He was usually annoyed by people asking to know all about his job, but this was Kurt Hummel, his little brother's boyfriend. And he wanted him to like him.

As soon as they entered the class room, the Glee members were bombarding him with questions left and right and were asking for autographs. And here, Cooper thought performers were the sane, normal fans.

After they had calmed down, Cooper started telling them all about what it was like to be an actor, how he got there, how you can achieve your own dreams and goals, and at the end of the period, he gave them a small acting lesson.

As soon as the bell rang, the club was streaming out the door in a hurry, wanting to leave. Except for Blaine and Kurt. Who were whispering furiously in the back.

"Kurt, can't I just come with you to the appointment."

"No, you can't. I don't know how long it'll be."

"Please Kurt?" Blaine asked, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Cooper saw Kurt sigh and shake his head, trying to resist Blaine's killer puppy dog eyes.

"No. Why don't you get a ride from Cooper?"

Cooper quickly sauntered over to the two boys and fell into one of the empty chair around them.

"I heard ride and my name. Who needs a ride?"

Blaine opened his mouth to answer no one, but Kurt interrupted.

"Blaine here does."

Blaine glared at Kurt before turning back to face Cooper.

"No, I don't."

"I don't mind giving you a ride, Blainey. It'll be nice to see the old house."

Blaine looked like he wanted to object, but he didn't, not wanting to cause a scene.

Soon the trio was walking into the parking lot. Cooper and Kurt were walking in the front, with Kurt throwing questions left and right, and Cooper answering them all like a pro. Meanwhile, Blaine was sulking in the back.

When they got to Kurt's car, Kurt turned around to give Blaine a hug.

"I'll call you later, 'kay?" Kurt asked giving Blaine a hug.

"Perfect!" Blaine said with a doppey smile, before giving Kurt an eskimo kiss, causing him to giggle and give Blaine a quick peck on the lips, before hopping into the car.

As soon as Kurt drove out of the parking lot, Cooper made a comment. "You two are cute."

"Thanks." Blaine said with a small smile before spinning on his heel and walking off.

Cooper quickly ran up ahead of Blaine, leading the way to his car.

When they got to the car, Blaine couldn't help but stop and gape at the car.

"You drive a Jaguar?" He asked, staring in shock at the black vehicle.

"Yup. A Jaguar XJ220. Made in 1992 and she's still in the Top Ten for the fastest cars in the worold. She's my baby." Cooper said, patting the hood of the vehicle before hopping into the drivers seat.

The ride to house was quiet and awkward. Neither one of them making a sound and neither one daring to turn on the radio.

As soon as they pulled into the drive way, Cooper turned off the engine and locked the car before unbuckling his seat belt and turning to face Blaine.

They needed to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Puh-lease. As if.<strong>

**A/N **Hey people, thank you guys very much for the reviews and love! It means a lot!

I hope you guys liked this chapter. I liked the part where Cooper threated Azimio very much :) Also, I'm sorry this sort of ended with a cliffie, but their conversation would've made this chapter a bit too long. But don't worry! The next chapter is gonna be awesome! Yay! :D

Anyhoo, please leave a review! The button is right below and it only takes a minute!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	5. Chapter 4

_**/It was time for them to have a talk./**_

The two brothers stared at each other in an awkward silence before Blaine spoke.

"So, thanks for the ride. I'll talk to you later." Blaine said before trying to open the door.

"No Blaine. You're not going anywhere before we talk." Cooper said firmly.

"No! We have nothing to talk about!" Blaine practically yelled.

"Yes we do! Especially if you're yelling at me! What happened to us being close and telling each other everything?" Cooper asked desperately.

"When my big brother left me for the red carpet, fame and fortune!" Blaine yelled.

The car quickly filled up with an awkward silence. Neither boy speaking. Blaine, because he couldn't believe what he had just said, and Cooper, because he was in shock.

He knew that was probably the reason why Blaine didn't want to talk to him, but he had hope it was for a different reason.

"Blaine, I am so, so, sooooooo sorry. Okay?" Cooper said.

"So? Why..." Blaine started to say, but Cooper held his hand up, silencing him.

"No, listen. I failed you as a big brother, horribly. I shouldn't have let anything be more important than you, but I did. I let the fame and fortune get to my head. I thought that my new status in society was amazing and I could do everything, like helping others. But I was so caught up in helping everyone else, I forgot to help the most important person in my life, my little brother. And it took me until now to realize that. It took me until you were falling completely apart." Cooper chocked out before putting his head in his hands.

"What do you mean it took you until I feel completely apart?"

Cooper cursed inside his head. He couldn't believe he let that slip. He had wanted to wait until later this week to talk to him about that.

"Well, it's nothing Blaine." Cooper started to say, opening the car door, but Blaine's glare made him sigh and shut the door.

"Alright. You know how I said I helped others?" Blaine nodded. "Well, I do volunteer work. For the Trevor project."

Cooper saw a quick flash of fear in Blaine's eyes before it disappeared.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with this. You see, I have this weird thing where I write down every conversation I have at the Trevor Project. I wanna remember everything. I don't want those kids to be forgotten. And you see, I got one of those unforgettable calls the other night. It's extremely unforgettable. And I marked it down in my journal." Cooper said while pulling said journal out of his bag. "And I want you to read it." Cooper than handed it to Blaine.

"What? You're going to show me your latest entry? No! I don't want to invade that person's privacy!" Blaine said, shoving the journal back at Cooper.

"No Blaine, you have to read it. I want you to, and I'm pretty sure he would want you to read it too." Cooper said with a sad smile, handing it back to Blaine.

Blaine stared at Cooper oddly before he sighed and opened up the journal, flipping to the last journal entry.

It took Blaine a minute to read the entry and process what it meant. His head then flew up, fear in his eyes.

"You took the phone call that night?"

"Yeah Blaine, I did."

"God, this isn't how it was supposed to work out." Blaine whispered while shaking his head.

"Then how was it supposed to work out? With you dead? Why Blaine? Why?" Cooper asked, tears in his eyes.

"Because everybody who actually cared left or are going to leave! The only people to ever care about me were you, the Warblers and Kurt! But you left, for your career, the Warblers ditched me as soon as I transferred schools and Kurt's gonna forget all about me when he goes off to New York! I would put Mom and Dad in the category of caring, but they don't. They hate me! They think it's horrible and disgusting that such fabulous people like them, could have such a disgusting ** for a son! And it hurts that they and nobody else cares! It hurts a lot!" Blaine yelled, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine," Cooper whispered.

"I just wanted the pain to stop, y'know? I wanted it to go away. So badly..." Blaine said brokenly before bursting into sobs.

Cooper quickly pulled Blaine into his arms, Blaine immediately wrapping his arms around Cooper's waist and burying his face in his chest, sobbing his heart out. Cooper quickly started whispering words of comfort to Blaine, while petting Blaine's hair, his heart breaking and his desire to make his brother happy bigger than ever.

"I promise Blaine, I will never leave you again." Cooper whispered into Blaine's hair.

"Pinkie promise?" Blaine whispered, looking up at Cooper with tears on his face and with big puppy dog eyes. Making him sound and look like he was five instead of a High School age teenager, causing Cooper's heart to break even more. If possible.

"Pinkie promise." Cooper whispered, fully intending on keeping this promise for forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Yes, my name is totally Ryan Murphy *not, cough, cough*<strong>

**A/N **I don't know about you people, but I teared up while writting this. Don't know if that's good or not, but I don't care. I'm very proud of the boys' conversation. I really can't wait to know what happens! I do hope everything works out between these two. Oh wait, I'm the one writing this story. So I know everything that's gonna happen. But the characters do get away from me at times ;)

But anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews and love! It means a lot! And I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie also!

If you did enjoy this chappie, leave a review! Please and thank you! The button is just right below!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	6. Chapter 5

"Okay Blaine." Cooper said, patting Blaine's shoulder, trying to calm the crying teenager. "I think we've had enough crying for one day. How about we go inside and have, I don't know, some hot cocoa and a Disney movie marathon?"

Blaine shot up at that.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Cooper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine threw himself at Cooper, giving him a huge hug and a whispered "Thanks." before he grabbed his school bag and ran inside the house.

Cooper stared after Blaine, before shaking his head and muttering "Crazy kid." before he too grabbed his stuff and headed inside after him.

Soon, the two were curled up on Blaine's bed, in PJ pants and old tees, with mugs of hot cocoa and Netflix on the tv screen.

"So, what order shall these movies be in?" Cooper asked while waving the remote at the tv.

Blaine took a moment to think. "Okay, first will be Snow White, then the Lion King and we shall then end with everyone's favorite, The Little Mermaid!"

"You're the only one with that movie as a favorite!" Cooper said, jokingly shoving Blaine,

"Well, then people just don't have taste."

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the Disney Movie marathon began.

A few hours later, it was done.

"I don't think I'll ever get feeling back into my neck." Cooper complained as he stood and cracked his neck.

"Just admit you loved the movies." Blaine said, while throwing a pillow at Cooper's head.

"I never said I didn't. Now I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How does the Copper Anderson special sound to you?"

"And what's that?" Blaine asked, while also getting up.

"A good ol' box of Craft Mac & Cheese and some roasted hot dogs!" Cooper said with a big grin.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his brother. "Sounds delicious."

"Good." Cooper said as he walked out the bedroom door. "Because that's all I can make!"

Blaine chuckled and shook his head at his brother's words. "My brother is insane."

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Glee! Glee! Glee! Glee last night was amazing! Loved it! I won't spoil it for those who haven't see it, but for those who have, you understand what I mean :D

But anyhoo, sorry for the short chappie. It's sorta a filler chappie. I have a lot of projects to work on right now, but I wanted to give you guys something.

And I hope y'all enjoyed it! Please review! They make my day!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	7. Chapter 6

"So Blaine, when are Mom and Dad gonna get home?" Cooper asked, over their meal of Max & Cheese and hot dogs.

Blaine froze in mid-bite at Cooper's question. 'Crap. What am I supposed to tell him?' he thought to himself.

"Sometime soon." Blaine said vaguely, before taking a huge sip out of his glass of soda.

"Sometime soon, as in today, or in a few months?" Cooper asked, knowing how their parents have the horrible habit of leaving Blaine alone for a few months for business trips.

"Um... How about forever?" Blaine said with a strained smile, before picking up his plate and walking quickly into the kitchen.

Cooper quickly picked up his dishes and followed Blaine into the kitchen.

"What do you mean by forever?"

Blaine was silent before answering. "I mean exactly that. Mom and Dad aren't coming back. They moved to France. Permanently."

Cooper opened and closed his mouth several times in shock. 'Their parents had moved to France without informing him and worst of all, WITHOUT BLAINE? THEIR OWN SON?'

"THOSE BASTARDS!" Cooper hissed angrily, clenching his fists before he threw his glass against the wall, pieces of glassshattering everywhere.

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled. "Calm down! What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! What's wrong is that our bastard of parents moved to France without their own son! That is absolutely horrible! They just left you all alone on your own! When did they move?"

Blaine muttered something under his breath.

"When did they move?" Cooper asked again.

"Shortly after you left . After the Sadie Hawkins dance."

Cooper was in shock. 'Their parents had moved to France, leaving Blaine all alone, when he was only 14?'

"They are bastards! Ditching their 14 year old son shortly after he was beaten to an inch of his life and was in a coma for 4 months! I'm going to call them up right and tell them exactly how I feel about them! And then I'm going to call the cops and get them arrested! This is child negligence! Child abuse! I'm gonna...!" Cooper ranted, while grabbing his cell phone and starting to dial his parents number, but Blaine stopped him.

"Cooper!"

"What?" Cooper practically yelled.

"I'm emancipated!"

Cooper froze. "What?"

"I'm emancipated. It's perfectly legal for them to move to France and leave me here alone." Blaine said, with a sad and strained smile.

"What about you having a family? What about you being able to support yourself and living a good life? Do you even have any money to support yourself?" Cooper asked, hanging up the phone.

"Actually yes. I have a job as a waiter at Breadstix, and I get paid to sing there every Friday and Saturday. Also, our parents left me a $1 million. And, because I'm emancipated, I'm technically an adult, so I have access to my trust funds. I have about $1 million dollars from our Grandparents on Mom's side, $1 million from Dad's side, and our parents send me a check for $10,000 every couple months. I'm in good shape." Blaine said with a shrug, not really caring about how much money he had.

"So, it's okay for our parents to ditch you when you get millions of dollars out of it? That's horrible!" Cooper exclaimed.

"Not really. It's quite alright."

"No, it's not. It hurts that they think it's okay because they're giving you money, doesn't it?" Cooper asked.

Blaine was silent before answering.

"Yeah, it does. It hurts a lot." Blaine whispered, tears threatening to spill over again.

"Oh Blainey, come here." Cooper said, opening his arms up.

Blaine threw himself into Cooper's arms, sobbing his heart out in his arms for the second time that day.

Cooper couldn't believe all the crap Blaine had to deal with in his life. His parents ditching him for France, his own brother ditching him for fame (which Cooper swore he would rather die before doing that again) no one at his new school caring about him, his old friends not caring about him anymore. Frankly, Blaine's life sucked.

'I need to talk to the Warblers and New Directions about their actions." Cooper thought to himself. 'Gotta teach them a lesson for ditching and not caring about my lilttle brother. And then, I'm going to call up our bastard parents and give them a piece of my mind.'

"Blaine." Cooper said to the sniffling boy in his arms. "Blaine." He said again, when he didn't answer.

"Yeah Coop?"

"You okay?"

Blaine shrugged in response.

"Well, are you okay enough to stop crying and help me do the dishes?" Cooper asked, wanting to distract his brother.

Blaine nodded.

"Great!" Cooper said with a huge smile and an expression on his face that made him look like an excited five year old on Christmas, which made Blaine laugh.

The two brothers than went over to the sink and starting washing dishes. Soon after they started, the two brothers were enganged in an all out bubble war, throwing bubbles and suds at each other. In the end, the bottle of soap was completely empty and both boys were shoaked and had soap in their hair.

"Coop! You ruined my hair!" Blaine pouted, while trying to fix his hair,

"It's fine." Cooper said, while drying his face.

"No, it's not! You washed all the gel out of my hair!"

"And that's bad?" Cooper asked. "That amount of gel in your hair is very unhealthy."

"Be nice!" Blaine said, throwing the empty bottle of soap at Cooper's head, at which Cooper ducked while laughing.

"Nice try Blainey, but you fail." Cooper said with a smirk.

"Oh be nice. Okay, I smell really weird right now." Blaine said, while sniffing his arm.

"Hey, why don't you go take a shower? While I go get my girlfriend, Jamie."

"You brought your girlfriend along?" Blaine asked.

"Yup. She's very excited to meet you!" Cooper said with a smile.

"Where is she now?"

"At the hotel. Duh." Cooper said, like it was obvious.

Blaine's face quickly fell at his words, confusing Cooper.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

"It's just, I was, I was kinda hoping you guys would stay here. With me." Blaine whispered.

Cooper stopped breathing. Blaine had wanted him and Jamie to stay with him? In this big empty house? Cooper quickly walked over and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Of course we'll stay here with you."

"Really?" Blaine asked, his face lighting up.

"Of course!" Cooper said, messing up Blaine's hair. "Why don't you go take that shower and I'll go get my stuff and Jamie!"

"Alright!" Blaine said with a huge smile, which just melted Cooper's heart, before running upstairs. tripping on a few of the steps.

Cooper chuckled and shook his head at his brother's actions. "I have a five year old for a little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hi people! It's me! Thank you guys for all the love! I just can't believe you guys gave this story so much love for the last chapter! It was only a filler chappie! :D

Anyhoo, onto a sadder note. My grandfather and great grandmother are both in the hospital right now. And there's a good chance one of them is going to die in the near future. So I might not update for a while. I will try my best to do so, but I honestly don't know. Right now, FanFiction is at the back of my mind. But I just felt like I had to give you guys a warning.

But anyhoo, please review! They always make my day better! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	8. Chapter 7

Jamie hummed as she danced around the hotel suite in her short shorts and tank top.

Cooper had been gone all day, teaching his acting/career advice lessons at McKinley. Meanwhile, Jamie had been lazing around all day, watching tv, eating cold pizza and calling up charities to donate money. Overall, Jamie had a very productive day.

Jamie danced over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer, taking a huge sip, and then jumping on the couch and flipping on the television.

Right in the middle of the Dancing With the Stars reruns, Jamie's phone starting screeching. Right in her ear, **_Sexy and I know it_**, informing her of a call from Cooper.

"I'm sexy and I know it. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle,"

"Oh shut up!" Jamie snapped before flipping her phone open. "There better be a good reason why my phone was just screeching in my ear during my Dancing With the Stars reruns."

Jamie could hear Cooper chuckling on the other end. "Hello to you too, honey."

"Oh shut up." Jamie snapped, before laughing. "So, what's up hun?"

"How would you feel about staying with Blaine?"

"Perfect! When you gonna be here?" Jamie asked sitting up excitedly.

"In like, 5 minutes."

"Perfect! I'll have pretty much everything packed! Just so you know, I'm not changing out of my short shorts, tank top and I'm just gonna pull on my slippers." Jamie said, while throwing clothes back into their bags.

"Haha. That's fine by me. Just so you know, my parents aren't home."

"Thank god, they sound like horrible people." Jamie said in relief.

Cooper chuckled. "Yeah, they are. They definitely are..." Cooper said, trailing off.

Jamie frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'll, I'll tell you when I get there."

"No," Jamie said, stopping in the hallway, on the way to the elevator. "Tell me now."

Jamie heard Cooper sigh in defeat on the other end of the phone, knowing be couldn't say no. "My parents moved to France. After getting Blaine emancipated and leaving him behind." Then he hung up.

Jamie stared in shock at her phone before she put it away and quickly continued down the hallway with the bags.

She shouldn't have been surprised at what Cooper told her, but still, who leaves their kids behind when they move to France?

'Oh wait, the Andersons.' Jamie thought to herself bitterly, hating them even more than she had before.

As soon as she got outside, she threw down the bags angrily, crossed her arms, and started tapping her foot, glaring at nothing.

Everyone that was outside, quickly skirted around her, and a little kid ran off in fear, not wanting to anger the scary looking lady.

As soon as Cooper's car pulled up, she marched over with the bags, threw them in the truck, and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Okay. Tell me what the hell your parents did."

Cooper quickly explained to Jamie how his parents got Blaine emancipated shortly after Blaine came out his coma (also having to explain the Sadie Hawkins incident), left him a bunch of money, and then moved to France, leaving Blaine all alone.

"Those bastards." Jamie hissed angrily, as soon as Cooper finished talking.

"I know right? Blaine started crying after he told me."

"That poor baby! I just wanna give him a hug!" Jamie said, feeling her heart break even for Blaine, before she's even meet him.

"Yeah. So, I'm really glad you don't mind staying with Blaine this week. He's been really lonely."

"Not at all! I can't wait to meet him!" Jamie said, with a huge smile and bouncing excitedly.

"Great. Because he can't wait to meet you."

"Really? That's so sweet!" Jamie said with a smile.

"Yup. He's a sweet boy."

The car then fell into a comfortable silence as they drove back to the house. Even though neither one of them said anything, Jamie's mind was going at a million miles per hour.

Blaine was alone all by himself in a big mansion and desperately wanted and needed a family, and Cooper seemed to be really enjoying his time here in Lima and wanted to solve Blaine's problem. The answer was right in front of them but Cooper didn't seem to see it.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway and had Jamie made comments on how the beautiful the mansion is, she finally spoke her thoughts.

"Hey Cooper?"

"Yeah?" Cooper asked.

"How would you feel about staying here in Ohio? Like, moving here permanently?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hey people, I'm alive. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. My grandfather passed away Friday night and it hit my family really hard, so since Saturday, I've been with family and was mourning.

I want to say thanks you guys all soooooo much for putting up with wait for this chapter and for all the love you guys gave me. You have no idea how much it meant to me to read everyone's reviews :)

On the brightside, my great-grandmother is out of the hospital and the tumor is gone! She's 89 and still kickin' ;) And tomorrow, I'm going to Virginia Beach. Woot! I'm gonna get a tan and have the freakin' time of my life with my band and chorus! Those people are like my second family and are going to make it awesome! :D

Sadly though, that means I'm not going to update until Sunday or Monday. Sorry people, but I'm not going to have access to FanFiction from hotel. *pouts*

But hey, I'll be back as soon as possible! But during that time, please review! :D

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	9. Chapter 8

"Staying here in Ohio permanently?" Cooper asked, in surprise.

"Yeah. You said Blaine's extremely lonely and I can tell you're enjoying your time here and you really wanna make Blaine happy. And the only solution to me seems to be us staying here Ohio permanently."

"But, what about my acting career? What about your work?" Cooper asked.

"You could do acting here in Ohio or in states close to here. Or maybe you could open that acting school you've always dreamed about. I could help you run it and as for my volunteer work, I could start some organizations here and join the few there are here." Jamie said, having figured out everything during the time it took for them to get to the house.

Cooper tried to point out what was wrong with that plan, but he couldn't find any. Why didn't they stay here permanently? Cooper was enjoying his time here in Ohio,  
>and Blaine was really happy to see him, but why didn't he want to stay?<p>

"But I don't want to stay here." Cooper said.

"Why?" Jamie asked, really confused. She could tell Cooper really did want to stay, but something was holding him back from saying yes.

Cooper paused before he finally figured out why. "Because I'm afraid that if I stay here longer, Blaine's happiness at me being here will go away, and he'll remember why he was angry at me and will want me to leave and never see him again."

"Oh baby." Jamie said, before pulling Copper into a hug.

"That's not going to happen. Blaine loves you."

"But he has every reason not to! He should be angry and want me to leave! He had to try to commit suicide for me to pay attention to him!"

"And you're trying to make it up to him! But you can't do that only in a week, Cooper. It takes time." Jamie said, wanting Cooper to understand.

"I want to make it up to him. So badly! But what if he stays angry at me and doesn't let me? I don't want that to happen!" Cooper said hysterically.

Jamie sighed and shook her head as she tried to think of a way to get Cooper to understand Blaine doesn't feel that way.

"Have you talked to Blaine about this?"

Cooper froze. He hadn't talked to Blaine about this. He had only cried with him, apologized multiple times and hugged him. And here he was making assumptions about Blaine's feelings.

"I'm a horrible brother!" Cooper groaned, before hitting his head on the steering wheel.

"No, you're not. You're just worried." Jamie said, patting his arm. "You have every reason to be worried. But you should talk to Blaine. Because I can tell you really want to stay here with him."

"Do you think he'll really be fine with us moving here permanently?" Cooper asked, looking hopeful.

"He'll be ecstatic. He practically worships you." Jamie said with a smile.

"And how would you know this?" Cooper asked, confused. Because Jamie had never meet Blaine, let alone see him behave around him.

"Well, if it's anything to go by the way he's staring at you through the window, then I'm positive he is." Jamie said, pointing at the house.

Cooper spun around to see Blaine standing at the window, looking at them in the car. As soon as Blaine saw Cooper looking at him, his face light right up and he starting waving excitedly.

Cooper turned back around to face Jamie. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm always right." Jamie said with a smirk. "Now, let's go inside. You need to introduce me to your little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hi! I'm back! Missed y'all so much! :) Sorry it's bee so long! There was no wifi at the our hotel, at all.

There were computers at the hotel, but I was so busy with competitions, the beach, Busch Gardens, I didn't have the time to use the computers! And so, so, so tired! I was going to bed around 11 or 12 o'clock at night and waking up at 5:3 or 6 in the morning! My band was so tired, that we all fell asleep during our Jazz Band's rehearshal before their performance. It was so bad, but so funny since people were sleeping on the floor, on top of other people, and on top of tubas when the judges came in. Our percussion coach had tons of fun with taking pics of us all :)

But anyhoo, I hope you guys liked this chappie! It's really short, but don't worry! The next chappie will be much longer and will be up by Wednesday night the latest! Maybe sooner!

But until then, please leave a review! They make me happy! All the reviews you guys gave me for the last chapter was amazing and made my day! I would just love to have that again! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	10. Chapter 9

Blaine quickly ran up the stairs in excitement.

He couldn't believe it! Cooper and Jamie were going to stay the week with him! It was going to be the first company he's had in years, since he never brought any of his friends or Kurt to his house before, because he didn't want them to figure out he lived on his own.

But it was going to change this week! His brother and his girlfriend were going to stay with him, and maybe forever!

_'No Blaine, they're just staying the weeo. It doesn't necessarily mean they're gonna stay forever.'_ He thought to himself.

But he couldn't help but hope. He had hoped his parents would realize their mistake and come back, apologize, and they would be a big happy family. But soon after they moved away, he realized that wouldn't be happening. At all. So he was going to hope that Cooper and his girlfriend would fill the roles of a family instead.

Kurt and the Hummel-Huson family were slowly starting to be, sorta his second family, but he didn't trust them enough to tell them about his parents and his situation. Don't get him wrong, Blaine loves Kurt with all his heart and plans to be with him forever, but he didn't want Kurt to worry. Kurt's already had to deal with too much to have to worry about his boyfriend's crapy family.

As soon as he go to his room, he want straight for his bathroom and shower, wanting to be clean and smell good for Jamie. Blaine hopped into the shower and turned on the waterproof radio to Top 40's. Even though his parents sucked as parents, their money did buy him the best things.

Blaine burst into a wide grin when 'Call Me Maybe' came on the radio. He loved this song! It's exactly how he felt when he first met Kurt! Even though he told Kurt he gave him his number in case Kurt needed help with bullies, he had been hoping for something more.

_**"I threw a wish in the well,**_  
><em><strong>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<strong>_  
><em><strong>I looked to you as it fell,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and now you're in my way<strong>_

_**I trade my soul for a wish,**_  
><em><strong>pennies and dimes for a kiss<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wasn't looking for this,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but now you're in my way<strong>_

_**Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_  
><em><strong>Hot night, wind was blowin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where you think you're going, baby?"<strong>_

Blaine sang as he rubbed the shampoo in his hair.

**"_Hey, I just met you,_**  
><em><strong>and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**It's hard to look right,**_  
><em><strong>at you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?"<strong>_

Blaine started dancing under the spray of water, a big, goofy smile on his face.

_**"Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
><em><strong>try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?"<strong>_

He grabbed the bar of soap and started singing into it like it was a microphone, stopping ever couple seconds to scrub himself.

_**"You took your time with the call,**_  
><em><strong>I took no time with the fall<strong>_  
><em><strong>You gave me nothing at all,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but still, you're in my way<strong>_

_**I beg, and borrow and steal**_  
><em><strong>At first sight and it's real<strong>_  
><em><strong>I didn't know I would feel it,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but it's in my way"<strong>_

Blaine rinsed off all the suds and turned off the shower, stepping out of the shower, still singing.

_**"Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**_  
><em><strong>Hot night, wind was blowin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Where you think you're going, baby?<strong>_

_**Hey I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?"<strong>_

He pulled on a towel and danced into his room, singing, probably looking like a maniac, but not caring at all.

_**"It's hard to look right,**_  
><em><strong>at you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
><em><strong>try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?"<strong>_

Blaine quickly started going through his closet, wanting to find a nice outfit to impress Cooper's girlfriend with. He wanted her to like him, not think he was an unfashionable slob!

"_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so, so bad<strong>_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you should know that<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so, so bad"<strong>_

Blaine soon had an outfit picked out. A pair of black skinny jeans, black sneakers, a purple blazer, and a bright, neon pink bow tie.

_**"It's hard to look right,**_  
><em><strong>at you baby,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_  
><em><strong>and this is crazy,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?<strong>_

_**And all the other boys,**_  
><em><strong>try to chase me,<strong>_  
><em><strong>but here's my number,<strong>_  
><em><strong>so call me, maybe?"<strong>_

Blaine sang as he pulled on his clothes, his bow tie and sneakers.

_**"Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>I missed you so so bad<strong>_

_**Before you came into my life**_  
><em><strong>I missed you so bad<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you should know that<strong>_

_**So call me, maybe?"**_

Blaine sang the last lines as he posed in front of the mirror._ 'Damn, I look good!'_ He laughed out loud at his thought.

"Conceited much?" Blaine said to himself, before laughing again and running out of his room.

He ran over to the stairs and hopped on the railing, and slid all the way down, laughing the whole way. He didn't know what was wrong with him! For some reason he was happier then he had been in, in like forever!

Blaine ran to the living room window to see if Cooper was here yet. His face light right up when he saw that Cooper was here! And with his girlfriend!

He was ready to go run to the door and run out to Cooper's car, when he saw that Jamie and Cooper were having a serious discussion. Blaine's smile quickly turned into a frown. _'What were they talking about?'_

He watched as Jamie pulled Cooper into a hug, Cooper talk hysterically, and Jamie comfort him.

Blaine was ready to go outside and ask what the hell was wrong, when Jamie pointed at the house and Cooper turned to face the house. Blaine's face quickly light up and he waved excitedly. He saw Cooper relax and smile, make a comment to Jamie, at which she answered and smirked at. The two then got out of the car and started heading towards the house with their bags.

Blaine quickly made sure his hair was perfect before heading to the door to meet them.

It was time to meet Cooper's girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong><em>'<strong>Call<strong> Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen _**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Hi! I'm back! I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie! I loved how happy Blainey bear was in this! Much improved from the earlier chapters and last night's episode of Glee :(

But it's okay! Everything is gonna get better from here on out! :)

Anyhoo, pease leave a review! All the reviews I got from the last chappie made me smile! :) Plus, the more I get, the sooner I update! ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	11. Chapter 10

Jamie started hyperventilating as they headed towards the front door.

"Cooper, what if your brother doesn't like me?"

Cooper burst into laughter at that.

"Cooper!" Jamie said, hitting him. "This isn't funny! I'm serious, what if your little brother doesn't like me and hates my every being?"

"That's not going to happen. Blaine is going to love you. You're a sarcastic little bitch." Cooper said, while Jamie protested and hit him again. "But everyone loves you in the end because deep down, you care and love everyone. Plus, your jokes are hilariously great and you're an awesome cook."

Jamie hit Cooper again with a scowl. "Glad to know you love me."

Cooper stuck his tongue out in response before they got to the front door. He reached out to grab the door knob, but the door flew open to reveal an excited Blaine.

"Hi Cooper!" Blaine said with a huge smile, that nearly split his face in two.

"Hi, Blainers." Cooper said, while messing up Blaine's hair. "Hey, you don't have any gel in your hair!"

"Yeah, because I knew you would continue messing it up. It's easier to fix this way." Blaine said, while fixing his hair quickly, proving his point.

"Enough about your hair." Cooper said. "Blaine, this is Jamie. Jamie, this is Blaine.

"Pleasure." Blaine said, giving her a polite smile as he shook Jamie's hand.

"Same." Jamie said, shaking his hand back. She looked like she really wanted to hug him, but held herself back.

Blaine quickly observed Jamie. Jamie was taller than him (like everyone), had long, brown, silky hair with red and purple highlights, pretty hazel eyes, multiple piercings on her ears, a couple on her eyebrows, and she had this look about her that said she could either be your best friend or worst enemy.

"So, what would you two like to do?" Blaine asked, after letting go of Jamie's hand.

"I was thinking we could all just relax and hang out, so you two can get to know each other better." Cooper said, gesturing to Jamie and Blaine.

"Sounds good." Jamie said, with a good natured shrug.

"What about you Blaine?"

"It sounds perfect!" Blaine said, with a huge smile. "But let me take your guys bags to your room."

"You don't have to do that." Jamie protested, but Blaine just waved her off.

"Nonsense." Blaine said, while picking up their bags. "You guys are the guests and I'm the host. Now Cooper, do you guys want to stay in your old room? Or do you want to stay in the Master suite?"

Cooper thought for a second before answering. "Probably the Master suite. Jamie doesn't need to see the disaster that is my teenage bedroom."

"Good idea. Jamie does not need to see those posters." Blaine said, while dramatically shuddering.

"Oh shut up!"

Blaine only laughed in response as he carried the bags upstairs.

"So, what do you think?" Cooper asked Jamie, after Blaine disappeared from sight.

"He's a sweet boy and so polite. But he seems to be missing something." Jamie said with a frown.

"Yeah, it's really noticable. But it's okay. We'll be giving him what he needs soon." Cooper said, squeezing Jamie's shoulders.

"Yup!" Jamie said, with a big smile. "Now, why don't you give me a tour of this palace you call a house."

Cooper chuckled. "It'd be a honor m'lady." He said, offering his arm to Jamie, who took it with a giggle. "Now, let's go see this palace."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine!<strong>

**A/N **Hey, here's the new chappie! I hope y'all enjoyed it! I know it's short, but more will be happening in future chapters!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys just make my day better and make me smile and have a skip in my step! :)

Anyhoo, please review! It might be a little while before I update again because school's going to be starting again soon and my mom is getting back from her week in South Carolina, but if I get a lot of reviews, I might be convinced to update soon! ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	12. Chapter 11

Cooper let out a long yawn as he drove his car down the highway.

He hated early mornings. Well technically, it was 12 in the afternoon, but he, Jamie and Blaine had stayed up all night playing "Call of Duty", which Jamie had kicked both their asses at. So he was extremely tired and pissed, especially since he had to wake up early because he needed to yell at a bunch of teenagers.

"Stupid Warblers," He muttered to himself, "Ditching my little brother because he transferred so he could face his demons."

Oh, how Cooper hated those Warblers.

When Blaine first transferred, he was so happy that his brother was finally making friends and his life was getting better. He thought Blaine had finally found friends for life, who wouldn't care about his sexuality and would be there for everything, but he was wrong and Cooper was usually never wrong about anything. So that's why he couldn't understand why they had changed. From the way Blaine described them, they sounded amazing and they were so nice when he took Blaine to Dalton that first day. They even promised him they would watch out for Blaine!

"Stupid singing birds, making a promise and not keeping it," Cooper muttered angrily, as he pulled into the Dalton parking lot.

He quickly walked inside, got through security before he angrily marched off in the direction of the choir room. Those Warblers were going to get a yelling of a life time.

As soon as he got to the choir room he slammed the doors open, causing everyone inside to jump and a few to even scream.

"Really Jeff, was that girly scream needed?" Nick asked Jeff, raising an eyebrow at the blushing teenager.

"I'm sorry! But he scared me!" Jeff said, pointing at Cooper.

"Yeah, that reminds me, who the hell do you think you are for bursting into our Warbler rehearsal!" One of the council members ranted before trailing off. "Oh my god, you're Cooper Anderson!"

All the Warblers quickly started talking and surrounding Cooper.

"Oh my god, I love you!"

"You're amazing!"

"Do you think you could give me advice on my singing and acting?"

Cooper counted slowly to five, hoping to get rid of his anger, so he could shut them up, but it didn't work.

"Shut up all of you!" Cooper roared.

All the Warblers flinched back at Cooper's yell.

"Dude, what's got your panties in a twist?"

Cooper quickly glared at the boy who said that, making them shrink back in fear.

"Do you guys want to know why I'm here, or are you guys only going to ask for stupid favours and advice, which you all don't deserve?" Cooper asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.

"Wow. I never figured you would be such a dick." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Seb, I thought you said you would be nicer after the David incident?" Trent asked, with a disapproving frown at Sebastian's comment.

"I did. But I'm not going to be nice to a dick, like Anderson here." Sebastian said with a nod in Cooper's direction.

"Wait, Anderson? Are your related to Blaine Anderson?" David asked.

"The one and only." Cooper said with a smirk.

The Warblers were quiet before an outraged cry came from a few of the teenagers.

"I can't believe him!"

"Not telling us that he has a famous brother!"

"No wonder he had all the solos! He bought them with his brother's fame!"

Cooper felt anger run through his veins at those words. "How dare you! Blaine would never do such a thing! He only wants the solos when he earns them fair and square! Did you know that he would even complain to me about how unfair it was for the rest of you guys not to be getting them?"

"So? Doesn't mean anything, we all know that he's a selfish bastard that only cares about himself." Flint said angrily, while shrugging.

"How dare you!" Cooper roared. "My brother puts everyone else before him! He dedicated most of his time to you guys! He wanted to make sure every solo he got was perfect so he wouldn't embarrass you guys! He helped you guys with anything and everything you needed! And the one time he actually did something for himself, you guys turned on him!"

"Because he ditched us! He left us to help the New Directions win! We were his family first and he just upped and ditched us!"

Cooper felt some of his anger drain at those words. "Let me get this straight, you guys ditched my brother because he supposedly ditched you guys?"

"Yeah, we were his friends and he just left with no explanation to join the New Directions. I know the Warblers haven't really won many of the big competitions like them, but we didn't think that mattered to him." Jeff said, looking depressed.

Cooper rubbed his hand over his face. So the Warblers ditched Blaine because they thought Blaine ditched them. Dear god, it was so stupid but he understood why everyone was upset.

"So Blaine never told you guys why he transferred?"

"He didn't need to tell us why, we all know he's just a selfish bastard." One of the Warblers said with a glare.

"Oh shut up! The reason why Blaine transferred was so he could face his own demons! You all know that he went to Public school before coming here, correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads quickly, not wanting to anger Cooper even more.

"Well, at his old school, he and his best friend got beat up after a Sadie Hawkins dance. Blaine was put into a coma for 4 months and his friend was killed. They each had broken bones, blows to the head, they had to have some organ transplants, they had tons of internal bleeding and a whole bunch of other crap done to them. Blaine was in therapy for months, because of his injuries and because he blamed himself for Tyler's death."

All the Warblers had looks of horror on their faces and a few were even green.

"Dear god." Sebastian whispered in shock. He always knew something was off with Blaine. No wonder Blaine stopped talking to him after the slushy incident. Sebastian was technically bullying him like those guys had.

"What happened to the guys who did that?" Nick asked, wanting to know that the bastards who hurt his friend had to pay.

"They got five years for assault." Cooper said bitterly.

"But, they killed Tyler and put Blaine into a coma! They should've gotten more time!" David said in shock.

"Well, Tyler's parents moved and didn't press charges or really cared what happened to them, they just wanted to forget about the 'incident' as they called it, and my parents said that five years was the perfect amount of time for them to serve, since the guys cost them so much on hospital bills. Also, they made deal that the guys got less time then they deserved as long as nothing was put in the newspaper about the 'little misunderstanding', because they didn't want anyone to slander their good name about their fag of a son." Cooper said bitterly.

"What?"

The Warblers were outraged! Blaine's parents only cared about the bad publicity they would get instead of their own son?

"That's horrible!"

"Poor Blaine"

"I can't believe that!"

"The bastard deserved it."

Everyone turned to glare at Flint and his little crew.

"How dare you? Blaine did not deserve that at all! We all know you're just jealous of all the solos Blaine stole from you!" Jeff yelled, his face bright red with anger.

"Yes, I was jealous! He didn't deserve any of them! I'm way more talented than him!" Flint said angrily.

"Even if you were more talented than Blaine, we wouldn't have given you them because you don't deserve them, you selfish bastard!" David yelled, hating Flint for what he was saying about his friend.

"That fag didn't deserve any respect or solos! He's a disgusting little faggot who deserved to have the gay beaten out of him! It's because of all his solos that we're seen as a gay singing bird group, because you guys allowed him to show off his gayness!"

The sound of a punch rang through the room and Flint went flying backwards into the doors and tumbled into the hallway, making everyone walking by stop and stare

"You homophobic bastard! I'm going to make sure you're expelled for what you said about my brother!"

"Not going to happen. My parents have connections and fund most of the scholarships here. The school would never dare to expel me and lose those scholarships and ruin their reputation." Flint said with a smirk, as he held his cheek and his cronies helped him up.

"Well, just so you know, I'm really famous and have a lot of connections and money. I could slander your name, your families and this school's name in a second. But if they expel you, I'll put in a good word with the public and replace all those scholarships and could pay for new sports teams and everything your daddy couldn't pay for." Cooper said, with a smirk and a triumphant look.

Flint's face paled dramatically when he realized what situation he was in.

"Yeah, you might want to go and pack your bags now. And maybe call your mommy and daddy and let them know you're a homophobic bastard."

Flint and his cronies threw Cooper a quick glare before they ran off. As soon as they disappeared, the hallway exploded in noise, all the teenagers in the hallway whispering and gossiping about what they just saw.

Cooper walked back into the choir room to see the Warblers with furious and apologetic expressions on their faces, and Jeff was even crying, with Nick comforting him.

"Cooper, we are so sorry..." David started to say, but Cooper stopped him.

"No. I'm not the one you need to apologize to. I expect all you to apologize to Blaine at some point this week, and if he forgives you, I'll forgive you guys and allow you to hang out with my brother. Got it?" Cooper asked.

The Warblers all nodded their heads and voiced their agreement. They had all screwed up and they wanted to make it up to Blaine.

"Good." Cooper said, before nodding his head goodbye and left.

The Warblers were all quiet for a few moments before Thad spoke.

"Well guys, we really fucked up this time."

The Warblers could only nod their heads in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish<strong>

**A/N **Oh my dead wizard god, this is my longest chapter yet! Eek! I know it's not long compared to other stories, but I'm very proud of this! It's over 2,000 words! :)

Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie! I'm sorry if you're a Flint fan, but I needed someone to be the bad guy since I'm a Sebastian fan. I think he has potential to be an awesome guy! :) But someone else did have to be the bad guy.

But anyhoo, please leave a review! I want to know if you guys liked this chapter or not! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Trigger Warning!Cutting!**_

Jamie hummed as she danced around the Anderson kitchen. Even though Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were complete bastards for ditching their own son, the kitchen they bought their son was fabulous!

Granite countertops, restaurant fridge and freezer, the best quality stove, microwave, everything in the kitchen was high tech and the best quality! Jamie was pretty much in love with the room.

Jamie pulled the eggs, ham, bacon, tomatoes, zucchini and cheese from the fridge. She wanted to repay Blaine for staying up all night with her and Cooper to play Call of Duty by making him an omelette and some of her famous, homemade hot cocoa.

Blaine was such a sweet boy. So polite, caring, and he worried so much about her and Cooper's well being last night, she thought he deserved a day to do nothing and relax. Cooper had called Blaine in sick for the day so he could sleep in and do nothing during the day.

Jamie quickly started on the omelettes, wanting to finish them before Blaine woke up so she could surprise him with breakfast in bed.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a ham, bacon and cheese omelette for Blaine, and a tomato, zucchini and cheese omelette for herself. There were also two bowls of fruit salad and two mugs of her homemade hot cocoa with chocolate straws.

She piled the plates, mugs and bowls onto a tray and balanced it on her hands before she marched up the stairs.

She hoped Blaine would be somewhat awake when she got upstairs so she wouldn't have to deal with awkwardly waking him up. Also, she wanted to have a talk with Blaine about what happened. Even though Blaine was acting like everything was fine, it's exactly that, acting. He wasn't better. At all. You don't just try to kill yourself and call a hot line and bam! You're suddenly better! She personally thinks Blaine should go see someone and get some help, but she wasn't going to force him to. But she believed that it would be helpful to hear someone else's thoughts.

When Jamie got to Blaine's room, she knocked on the door. "Good morning Blaine! I have a surprise for you!"

Jamie waited a minute but got no response. "Blaine? You awake?" She asked while knocking again.

Blaine again didn't answer. "Blaine, I'm coming in!" She called, deciding screw this and shoved the door open.

Instead of seeing Blaine in bed fast asleep like she had expected, she saw a light coming out from under his bathroom door and the sound of music. She gave out a sigh of relief. 'Good, he was still here and okay.'

Jamie put the tray on Blaine's desk before walking over to Blaine's bathroom door.

"Blaine!" She called, knocking on the door. "I made you breakfast!"

Jamie heard Blaine inside the bathroom swear loudly and crash into things. A bunch of crashes rang out from under the door and more swearing came from Blaine.

"Blaine are you okay? Blaine?" Jamie asked worriedly, trying to shove the door open.

"I... I'm fine!" Blaine called. "Don't worry! And don't come in!"

Jamie didn't believe a word Blaine said. She could tell there was something wrong and dammit! She was going to do something about that!

"I'm coming in Blaine, whether you like it or not!" Jamie yelled before shoving on the door again. She shoved on the door a few more times before she finally broke it down.

The sight before her would be engraved into her mind forever.

Blaine was trying to wrap bandages messily around his wrists, trying to stop the bleeding of the cuts on them and there was a bloody razor in the sink. As soon as she got the door open, Blaine's head flew up and his eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Jamie, this isn't what it looks like!" Blaine said hurriedly, before he hissed when he accidentally pressed down on a cut.

"Oh Blaine," Jamie said, heartbreaking before she walked over and kneeled down by Blaine's form. "Let me see your arms."

Blaine looked at her cautiously before putting his arms out.

Jamie quickly looked over the cuts. Blaine hadn't cut too deep, just enough to cause a good amount of blood flow and he had peeled off skin.

"Well, this isn't too bad or deep. Just needs to be cleaned and bandaged and you're good to go!" Jamie said with a small smile and forced cheerfulness. "Is it okay if I do so now?"

Blaine looked at her warily before he nodded his head okay.

Jamie first got up and grabbed a wash cloth and soaked it in water, before she cleaned off all the blood on Blaine's wrists. As she did so, she saw all the cuts littering Blaine's arms and saw how they were all varying in different stages of healing. Jamie's heart dropped even more. So Blaine was a cutter. It wasn't a freak accident or a one time thing.

Jamie quickly pulled her eyes away, not wanting Blaine to see her staring. But when she looked up into Blaine's eyes, she could tell he knew she was staring and what she was thinking.

The two stared at each other for a minute before Jamie finally pulled away got up to look in the medicine cabinet, for rubbing alcohol. When she found it, she poured it on another clean wash cloth before kneeling back down to clean the cuts.

"This going to hurt." Jamie warned, expecting Blaine to protest the cleaning of the cuts, but he just nodded his head.

Jamie quickly pressed down on the cuts, wincing when she saw the cuts flare at the alcohol. She tightened her grip on Blaine's arms, expecting him to pull away, but be didn't even react to the alcohol. He just had a bored expression on his face.

Jamie quickly cleaned the cuts and when she finished, she tightly bandaged them. She then pulled him off the floor and into his bedroom.

"I made you breakfast as a surprise and a thank you for last night." Jamie said, waving to the tray on the desk.

"Oh," Blaine said, looking really surprised. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jamie said with a smile. "But I think it's probably cold by now. Want me to go heat it up?"

"Sure." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Great! Let's go!" Jamie said with forced cheerfulness, as she picked up the tray and walked out the door, Blaine following behind.

When they got downstairs, Jamie put the omelettes in the oven to heat up and put the cocoas in the microwave before she sat down at the kitchen table across from Blaine. The two sat in an awkward silence while they ate their fruit salads, Jamie trying to figure out a polite way to ask Blaine about upstairs and Blaine just wanting to forget.

When the microwave dinged, Jamie ran to get the hot cocoa, never gladder for hot cocoa.

"Here you go." She said, handing Blaine his as she sat down. "It's my own secret recipe so I hope you enjoy it."

Blaine took a huge sip of the cocoa, his eyes widening comically in surprise as he did so. "Oh my god, this is fabulous!"

Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Why thank you! I'm glad you like it!"

"Like it? I absolutely love it! It's fabulous! You have to tell me your recipe for it!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Okay! I will!" Jamie said, laughing at Blaine's enthusiasm. "I'll tell you it later on today."

"Awesome! Thanks!" Blaine said, his face splitting into a huge smile.

Jamie felt her heart warm at that. This was the Blaine that Cooper had talked about and the one she meet last night while playing that _Call of Duty_ marathon. Not that depressed, little boy Jamie saw upstairs cutting himself in his bathroom. And Jamie bloody damned liked and wanted that happy one more than that depressed boy any day. And Jamie was going to make sure that the happy one stayed. For good.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Not mine<strong>

**A/N **Awwwww... Poor Blaine. I just have to torture him even more :( Y'all are probably wondering why Blaine was cutting himself this time, and you guys are going to find out in the next chapter. Jamie's going to confront him about him and try to help him. Yay for Jamie! :)

But anyhoo, thank y'all for the reviews and love you've been giving this story! It means a lot! :) Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, but school has just been horrible lately. Also, my updating pattern is going to change. I'll now be aiming to update once a week, instead of every 2 days. That only worked before because when I first posted this story, I had 5 chapters already written and at least the next 3 chapters written when I posted each chapter. But now, this is the only chapter I have written cause I didn't have any time to write. Tehe? :)

Anyhoo, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	14. Chapter 13

"So Blaine," Jamie started to say, as she and Blaine cleaned up the table.

After Blaine has asked about Jamie's hot cocoa recipe, the two got into a long and heated discussion about different food recipes and meals, their favourite spices, favourite cooking methods, anything invoking cooking. And by the time they had finished their omelettes, they had all the meals for the entire week planned out.

"Yeah Jamie?" Blaine asked, smiling as he scrubbed the dishes.

"I know you're in a happy mood, and I don't want to destroy it, but we need to talk about what happened upstairs."

"Oh," Blaine said, his face falling and the wall above the sink was suddenly very interesting for him.

"Blaine," Jamie warned.

Blaine gave out a long sigh before he put down the dish and wash cloth and sat down at the table.

"What do you want to know?"

Jamie sat down across from Blaine and crossed her hands. "Okay, so why were you cutting upstairs?"

Blaine hesitated before answering. "This is going to sound really stupid..."

"No, it won't." Jamie said, grabbing Blaine's hand. "Just tell me."

Blaine sighed. "When I woke up this morning, I saw that you and Cooper weren't in your room, and I panicked. I thought you two had left me. Like everyone else."

Jamie felt her heartbreak. "Oh Blaine, Cooper and I would never do that, never." She said, tightening her grip on Blaine's hands.

"I know, I know." Blaine said. "But when I walked into your guys' room, it was empty. The bed was made, your clothes weren't in any of the dressers, it just looked like you guys had left. And I couldn't deal with the pain of more people leaving me." And with that, Blaine collapsed into sobs.

Jamie was in shock, had Blaine's parents leaving him really affect him this badly? She should've expected this, but Blaine puts on this so believable front that made him look so much stronger than he was, you just had to fall for it.

"Oh baby, come here." Jamie said, standing up and pulling Blaine into her arms. "We just hadn't unpacked yet and we just decided to shove our suitcases in the closet." She explained, hoping it would calm his sobs, but it didn't. "Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay." She whispered into his hair, as he sobbed into her chest.

Jamie felt her own tears spill over as she hugged Blaine and whispered words of comfort. This poor thing had to go through so much. How could he have dealt with this all by himself? Jamie knew that Blaine wasn't coping. Not if this was his method to deal with emotional pain, by causing himself physical pain to forget. She personally believed that Blaine needed professional help, badly.

She knew not all psychiatrist were great, but she had a bunch of great friends here in Ohio who she knew would be a great help to Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, do you think you could stop crying?" Jamie asked, a few minutes later, while petting Blaine's hair.

Blaine sniffed a few times before nodding his head yes.

"Good. Now, why don't we sit up and take a look at you."

Blaine slowly pulled out of Jamie's grip, rubbed his eyes, and looked into Jamie's face. And Jamie's heart broke again. Blaine's eyes and his nose were a bright red, his hair was a complete mess and he had such a defeated look about him, he was just a pitiful sight.

"You're not too bad. Let me just get you a wet washcloth and a box of tissues." Jamie said, putting her hand on Blaine's shoulder while getting up to go get what she said she would.

She quickly ran into the living room and grabbed the tissue box she saw on the side table the night before, before running back into the kitchen, not wanting to leave Blaine alone when he was feeling this down.

Blaine was still sitting in the same position as before, but now staring off into space. She dropped the tissues into Blaine's lap, gave him a quick kiss on the head, before heading in the direction of the downstairs bathroom to get a washcloth.

As she walked upstairs, she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Cooper, hoping he was done with kicking those Warblers' asses.

Cooper picked up on the second ring.

"Hello."

"Hey, baby. It's Jamie."

"Hi hon, is everything alright?"

Jamie let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jamie could hear the obvious worry in Cooper's voice.

"Everything. I made Blaine breakfast this morning and when I went upstairs to surprise him with breakfast in bed, I found him cutting himself in his bathroom."

"Shit." Cooper swore and Jamie heard him speed up the car, nearly hitting a few cars if the loud honks she heard were anything to go by. "Then what happened?"

"I bandaged him up, took him downstairs, and we ate breakfast while talking about cooking. By the way, you're brother is an absolute genius with cooking." Jamie said, wanting to get rid of some of the tension.

She heard Cooper gave a weak chuckle at that. "Of course you two would bond over food. And what happened after breakfast?"

"I confronted him about what happened upstairs and he told me that he thought we had left. He explained to me about how he's terrified of everyone else leaving him and that he didn't want to deal with that pain, so he cut to forget about it. By the end of our talk, Blaine was full blown out sobbing into my chest and had me in tears." Jamie said into the phone, tearing up at the memory as she entered the bathroom.

"Dear god," She heard Cooper whisper brokenly over the line. "My baby brother is even more broken than I thought."

"Cooper, I think Blaine needs to get professional help." Jamie said bravely over the phone, wanting Cooper to see that Blaine needed help while he was realizing how much pain his brother is in.

"What? No! I'm going to send Blaine to some shrink to tell him he's crazy!" Cooper yelled over the phone, causing Jamie to sigh as she grabbed a washcloth and stuck it under the faucet.

"Cooper..."

"No! What if they're a homophobe and just say Blaine needs to be locked up for being insane enough to be gay and it happens? I can't have my brother suffering in the nut house!" Cooper said hysterically.

"Cooper, I was thinking of sending Blaine to see one of my good friends."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, none of my friends are homophobes and they have their PhD's, which makes them more than qualified." Jamie said, leaving the bathroom with the wet cloth.

"Yeah, but what if they just make it worse?"

Jamie let out a sigh as she stopped outside the kitchen. "Listen, why don't we talk about this when you get home? And I'll bring it up with Blaine now."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Should we really bring this idea up with him when he's this hurt and broken?" Cooper asked, concern and worry laced in his voice.

"I think he has a right to decide for himself and he should do so right away. And plus, he's emancipated, so he can't do anything without agreeing to it. And I want Blaine to heal and this seems to be the best plan for him so I want him to see that." Jamie said thinking of how broken Blaine looked and hating that mental picture.

Cooper sighed over the line. "Okay. Bring it up with him. And we'll talk about it when I get home."

"You already confronted the Warblers?" Jamie asked.

"Yes I did. And it actually went pretty good. But I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"Okay. I'll see you later.

"Alrighty. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." And Jamie hung up the phone. She sighed and rubbed her face. Life was too stressful with Cooper, but she wouldn't change it at all.

She then walked into the kitchen, hoping Blaine hadn't heard her conversation and/or notice how long she was gone for. Blaine was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of warm milk and was surrounded by tissues.

"Hey there buddy. I got the washcloth!" Jamie said in a bright voice while pulling up a chair in front of Blaine and sitting down in it. "Is it okay if I clean your face? Or do you want to do it yourself?" Jamie asked, not wanting to push any boundaries.

"You can do it." Blaine said hoarsely, before clearing his voice and taking a sip of warm milk, his voice sore from all the crying he did.

Jamie reached over and slowly and gently washed Blaine's face, cleaning away all the tears. When she felt his face should be clean enough, she pulled her hand and the cloth away. When she uncovered Blaine's face, he had such a peaceful and calm face, she couldn't help but smile. It was a vast improvement from sobbing Blaine.

"So, are you feeling a bit better?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better." Blaine said with a small smile.

"And you look it." Jamie said with a wink and a tap on Blaine's nose, causing him to giggle, reminding her of a small child. "And since you're feeling and looking better, do you think we could talk about something serious?"

Blaine smiled faded a bit. "Like what?"

"Like what happened upstairs."

Blaine smile completely disappeared at that. "But we already talked about that. You already know what happened."

"Yeah, but now we need to talk about what we're going to do now."

"We're not going to do anything. We're just going to forget this ever happened and move on." Blaine said before getting up to leave.

"No Blaine, you have to be grown up about this. This is very serious. I personally think you need to see a psychiatrist." Jamie said, grabbing Blaine's arm to stop him from leaving.

"No! I don't want to be grown up!" Blaine said angrily, close to yelling. "I've had to be grown up for too long already! I just want someone else to take care of me for once! Not me making my own decisions again!"

"Oh Blaine," Jamie said sympathetically. "I know it's hard to be grown up and that you had to be so grown up way too early, and I want you to take a break from being grown up, but you are needed in this decision. It involves, and is just about you, and you should have the right to decide for yourself. And since you're emancipated, you have to sign and agree to it."

Blaine let out a sigh. "I know, but I don't want to have to be grown up. I just want to be worrying about school, video games and boys, not taxes, buying food to eat, and now whether I should see a psychiatrist for self harm or not."

"I know, but you have to. It's extremely important." Jamie said sympathetically. "But you don't have to make a decision now. You can make it later, okay?" Jamie asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." Blaine said, nodding his head. "Can we talk about or do something else now?"

"Sure." Jamie said agreeing, noticing how awkward and uncomfortable Blaine looked. "Why don't we make some lunch? Cooper should probably be here in a little while and I'm sure he'll want something to eat when he gets back.

The two then started getting vegetables, steaks, pasta and spices from their different places around the kitchen, planing on making a pasta salad and steak for lunch.

They then started chopping the vegetables, at first in an awkward silence. But after a little while and Jamie succeeding in cutting her thumb, the two were talking like old friends.

"And it was like love at first sight. When I first saw him, I just knew he was the one. Though of course, being the oblivious idiot I am, I didn't realize he loved me back until a few months later." Blaine said smiling widely, a look of love in his eyes, as he stirred the pasta salad.

Jamie had to smile at the look. "You really love Kurt, don't you?"

Blaine stopped stirring and turned to look Jamie seriously in the eye. "Yes, I do."

Jamie looked at him for a few seconds before nodding her head. "I'm happy for you Blaine. I really am."

"Thank you." Blaine said with a huge smile. "And I'm happy for you and Cooper. You two are good together."

"Thanks." Jamie said with a huge smile before going back to seasoning the steak.

The two fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, before Blaine spoke, breaking that silence.

"Jamie, I want to go see that psychiatrist."

Jamie completely stopped what she was doing at that. "I... I'm glad Blaine. I do think this will be extremely helpful for you."

Blaine nodded his head before going to the fridge and pulling out the ingredients to make Iced Tea. Jamie watched him as he did so, Blaine looking extremely calm as he put all the ingredients together.

"Jamie!" Blaine suddenly cried, shoving Jamie away from the stove and taking over the cooking off the steak.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Jamie asked, confused and worried about what could possibly be wrong.

"You were burning the steak!" He said, looking horrified at the thought of burning a steak.

Jamie stared at Blaine for a second before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Blaine asked, confused as he flipped the steak over.

"Nothing," Jamie said with a smile. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own this<strong>

**A/N **Omg, this is this the longest chapter I've ever written! Eeek! :D All my awesomely long and awesome chapters are just happening in this story for some reason! And I believe it's all because of you guys!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! :D :D :D :D :D**

Lol, sentimental moment over. But seriously, this story wouldn't be going anywhere without you guys. And it's almost at 100 reviews because of you guys! 100 freakin' reviews! Eeek! :D You guys just rock! And I love y'all for it! ;)

Anyhoo, the next chapter is going to have Blaine and Cooper talking, we need some more brother communication. Even if it's about Blaine getting help for cutting. It's needed for Blaine to heal and get better! :) And as soon as that chapter happnes, we're going to have Cooper yelling at New Directions and Kurt finding out about Blaine's homelife and cutting. This story is finally going to move forward! :)

But until then, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Also, I really want to reach 100 reviews ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	15. Chapter 14

_Italics = Blaine and Jamie singing_

**Bold = Cooper singing**

_**Bold & italics = Jamie singing**_

_**Bold, italics & underlined = Blaine, Cooper & Jamie singing**_

* * *

><p>Cooper gave out a low groan as he got out of his car, his knees cracking.<p>

"I'm already getting old and I'm only in my late twenties. Stupid Warblers, making me drive for so long in a tiny car." He muttered as he walked up to the front door.

As he walked up to the door, he couldn't help but imagine the worst case scenarios he would see inside.

He could find his brother lying bleeding on his bathroom floor, his brother curled up in a ball sobbing because he can't deal with the pain, or worst of all, he could find his brother dead.

"Stop it." He whispered to himself, trying to make the images stop. "Jamie's in there with Blaine and she will make sure he's fine and perfectly safe." And with that, he marched straight up to the door and entered the house.

As he entered the house, Cooper was hit with the delicious smell of steak and what he believed to be ice tea. He walked quickly to the kitchen, wanting to see and get a taste of that fabulous meal.

He quickly walked into the kitchen, the sight that met him making him smile.

Blaine and Jamie were dancing around the kitchen, setting the table while singing.

_I used to rule the world_  
><em>Seas would rise when I gave the word<em>  
><em>Now in the morning I sleep alone<em>  
><em>Sweep the streets I used to own<em>

_I used to roll the dice_  
><em>Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes<em>  
><em>Listen as the crowd would sing<em>  
><em>"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"<em>

Cooper's smile widened at how good the two sounded together. Their voices blended together beautifully. But there was something missing. Oh yeah, him.

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**  
><strong>And I discovered that my castles stand<strong>  
><strong>Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand<strong>

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**  
><strong>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<strong>  
><strong>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<strong>  
><strong>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>

The two spun around to face Cooper as he sang the next couple of lines with a cocky smirk on his face. Blaine's smile widened and he ran over to hug Cooper tightly around the waist. Jamie's eyes twinkled happily at the sight before opening her mouth sing the next couple of lines.

_**For some reason I can't explain**_  
><em><strong>Once you go there was never<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never an honest word<strong>_  
><em><strong>And that was when I ruled the world<strong>_

_**It was the wicked and wild wind**_  
><em><strong>Blew down the doors to let me in<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shattered windows and the sound of drums<strong>_  
><em><strong>People couldn't believe what I'd become<strong>_

Blaine and Cooper stopped hugging and opened their mouths to join in.

_**Revolutionaries wait**_  
><em><strong>For my head on a silver plate<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a puppet on a lonely string<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh who would ever want to be king?<strong>_

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_  
><em><strong>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<strong>_  
><em><strong>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_  
><em><strong>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never an honest word<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that was when I ruled the world<strong>_

The three smiled at how beautiful and how well their voices blended together. It sounded great. They needed to sing together more often.

_**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**_  
><em><strong>Roman Cavalry choirs are singing<strong>_  
><em><strong>Be my mirror, my sword and shield<strong>_  
><em><strong>My missionaries in a foreign field<strong>_

_**For some reason I can't explain**_  
><em><strong>I know Saint Peter won't call my name<strong>_  
><em><strong>Never an honest word<strong>_  
><em><strong>But that was when I ruled the world<strong>_

They all gave a loud whoop and cheer as they finished the song.

"Oh my dead wizard god, we sounded fabulous!" Blaine cried as he hugged the two around the waist.

"Dead wizard god?" Cooper asked with raised eyebrows.

"Don't judge." Blaine said blushing, while hitting Cooper on the shoulder.

"You two are totally brothers." Jamie said with a chuckle. "But I do have to say, we sounded totally awesome."

"Totally awesome?" The two brothers asked together with raised eyebrows and mocking smirks.

"Oh shut up." She snapped. "You two better behave or I'm throwing away all this food." She threatened, waving to the food sitting on the counter.

"NO!" They both yelled together. "We'll behave!"

"Good." She said with an evil smirk. "Now why don't we put the food on the table and get to eating."

"Great idea!" They both agreed excitedly before running over to the counter to grab the food and put it on the table.

"Boys and their food." Jamie muttered under her breath with a fond smile.

Soon they were all sitting down, munching on the food and talking about random things and embarrassing memories.

"You should've seen him, Jamie! It was hilarious! His hair and hands were a bright, neon purple and his eyebrows were shaved off!" Blaine said laughing, causing Jamie to laugh at the mental image and Cooper to blush.

"Be nice! I was only nine!" Cooper yelped.

"What nine-year-old thinks it's a good idea to go through his mother's make-up and then try to use his father's razor?" Jamie asked, smirking and chuckling.

"Oh be quiet." Cooper snapped before stabbing his steak angrily, causing the other two to laugh.

"You sure you're a big grown up and not still nine?" Blaine asked jokingly.

"Hey, I'm more grown up then you!" Cooper protested. "At least I grew out of wearing bow ties."

"Oh shut up. Bow ties are cool!" Blaine protested, blushing a bright red.

"Suuuuurrrrrreeeee." Cooper drawled. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I don't need to. Kurt tells me that they are and I look supermegafoxyawesomehot when I wear them all the time." Blaine said with a smirk.

"Kurt only tells you that 'cause he's your boyfriend. It's kind of a requirement."

"Oh be quiet! You're just jealous 'cause you can't rock a bow tie as well as I can." Blaine said with a wink.

The group chuckled before falling into a comfortable silence to finish eating. When they had all finished, Blaine stood up to clean up but Cooper stopped him.

"Let Jamie clean up Blainers, I want to talk to you. Just the two of us."

Blaine looked confused but he agreed to come talk to Cooper in the living room, after checking multiple times Jamie was okay with cleaning up by herself.

When the two brothers sat down on the couch, Cooper started talking right away.

"Jamie told me what happened while I was out."

Blaine froze before letting out a sigh. "I should've known."

"Jamie is worried about you. I'm worried about you. Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because the pain of being alone was too much to bear. Mom and Dad left me and don't love me, the Warblers think of me as the enemy now, and when I didn't see you and Jamie in your room this morning, I panicked. I couldn't lose you again, Coop. I just got you back. I can't lose you. I can't." Blaine said, tearing up.

"Oh Blainey." Cooper said, pulling Blaine into his arms. "I'm never going to leave you again. Never, Got it?"

Blaine nodded his head. "I know. But I can't help thinking that you will."

"I will never ditch you again." Cooper said, cupping Blaine's face. "And hopefully the Warblers won't do so again."

Blaine pulled away at that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that the Warblers will hopefully never ditch you again. I went to talk to them this morning."

"You what?" Blaine pratically.

"I know, I know," Cooper said, putting his hands up. "I should've talked to you about this. But I know you would've lied and said you're fine without the Warblers in your life, but we all know that's not true. You really miss them and you would love them back in your life."

"Yeah, I would like them back in my life. But it's not going to happen. They hate me now and by you going and yelling at them, they probably hate me even more." Blaine said bitterly, gripping the blanket beneath him in anger.

"Actually, they don't hate you. They thought you hated them."

Blaine's head snapped up in surprise. "What? Why would they think I hate them?"

"Because Blainey, you technically ditched them." Cooper said, trying to think of the best way to explain the Warblers' feelings to him.

"You know I didn't ditch them!" Blaine nearly shouted.

"I know that Blaine, but the Warblers didn't." Cooper explained, his hand on his brother's arm in hopes of calming him down.

"But they do know that I transferred to face my demons. I left them a letter explaining everything, because I couldn't tell them face to face without crying." Blaine explained, looking confused.

Cooper froze. "You did?"

"Yeah, I gave the letter to Flint to give to the Council to read out loud to everyone during rehearsal one my last day there."

"Flint's the really tall, buff looking guy who thinks he's better than everyone?" Cooper asked, picturing the evil and mean Warbler in his mind.

"Yeah that's him. Why?"

Cooper let out a groan. "Well that explains a lot."

"What does it explain?" Blaine asked, really confused.

"Flint doesn't like you, at all. He hates how you were always in the spotlight when he wished to be in the spotlight"

"I know that he was a little jealous of that, but I'm sure he doesn't hate me." Blaine said, not wanting to believe Flint hated him.

"Blaine, he called you a faggot and said you deserved to be put in a coma."

Blaine froze as his heart sank. "He really said that?"

Cooper put a comforting hand on Blaine's arm. "I'm sorry Blaine. But you deserve to know the truth."

"But, I thought he was my friend. He spent all this time helping me practice my solos, duets and prepare for auditions and it was because of him I was able to introduce those crazy ideas to the Warblers." Blaine stopped at that. "That's it. That explains why Flint was so adamant about me introducing new crazy ideas during meetings. He wanted the guys to think them stupid and insane so they wouldn't give me the solos or duets. I can't believe him! That homophobic bastard!"

Cooper flinched back in surprise at Blaine's language. "Blaine,"

Blaine gave out a sigh and ran his hand through his hand. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit angry."

"A bit?" Cooper asked, raising his eyebrow at that.

"Oh be quiet." Blaine said, blushing a bright red. "But at least that explains why the Warblers stopped talking to me. Do you know when they're going to come and apologize?"

"I don't know, probably sometime this week." Cooper said shrugging.

"They're probably going to plan a number for me." Blaine said chuckling.

"Probably."

The two brothers them fell into a comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Cooper spoke.

"I don't know if Jamie already spoke to you, but she and I were talking about maybe you seeing psychiatrist, to talk to about what's going on." Cooper said awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, I told Jamie I would see her friend."

"You did?" Cooper asked, a bit shocked his brother agreed to get help. Blaine usually kept everything to himself, not wanting to be pittied by anyone.

"Yeah, it sounded like a good idea and if they're Jamie's friend, they're bound to be very entertaining." Blaine said chuckling.

Cooper couldn't help but chuckle and agree. "True. But are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure." Blaine said, putting his hand on Cooper's knee to assure him.

"Okay. I just don't want you to feel forced or anything."

"I don't. I'm doing this willingly and freely."

The two then fell quiet.

"By the way, what time do the new Directions have rehearsal tomorrow?" Cooper asked out of the blue.

"Well, we have Glee club first period and we have a rehearsal after school. Why are you asking?" Blaine asked.

"No reason."

"You want to yell at them, don't you?"

"Yup, and nothing you can say will stop me from doing so." Cooper said, expecting Blaine to protest.

"Okay. Then I guess I'll just skip rehearsal tomorrow." Blaine said, nodding in agreement. "Please try your hardest not to embarrass me too badly and can you tell Kurt he can come and visit tomorrow after rehearsal finishes?"

"Sure, will do. But I'm allowed to embarrass them, right?" Cooper asked with an evil smirk.

"Of course." Blaine agreed, also smirking.

"Great!"

The two were sitting there, still smirking, when Jamie walked in, wearing a very revealing bikini.

"Okay. First, creepy! Second, I'm planning on going in the Jacuzzi so when you guys are done being creepers, you can come and join me." Jamie said before flouncing off with her towel.

"You wanna join her, don't you?" Blaine asked, seeing how Cooper had been staring at her.

"If you don't mind." Cooper said, blushing.

Blaine let out a sigh. "Fine, let's go join her."

"Yes!" Cooper yelled before sprinting off to get his swimming trunks.

Blaine looked after Cooper before sighing and shaking his head. "Why must I have the crazy brother?"

* * *

><p><strong>Song- <em>Viva La Vida by Coldplay<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. I can wish and dream, but it's not going to happen anytime soon.<strong>

**A/N** Oh my dead wizard god. I'm so, so so, soooooo sorry it took me so long to post this! I had meant to write and post this forever ago, but I got a concussion during gym class two weeks ago and I had to wait a week before I could write or read. I tried to write/read during the week, but it took over 4 days to read about a 3,000 or more word chapter of one story, and when I wrote like, 50 words, I had to take a nap. So as soon I was able to write without pain, I got straight to writing but the Plot Bunny Gods were against me, so I had some issues with writing this.

But it's okay! I got this done in the end and posted! Woot! And it's even a long chapter! I'm on a roll! :D

Thanks to everyone for having the patience to deal with waiting for an update and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Though, it would be better if more people out of the 100's of you guys reading this would review. Only a few people reviewing is kinda depressing.

So please let me know what you guys think and make me happy! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	16. Chapter 15

**WARNING: There are a lot more swears than usual in this chapter. Beware if you don't like foul language much!**

"I can't believe he's so irresponsible!" Rachel screeched as she angrily stomped around the choir room. "I have the right mind to just kick Blaine Warbler out of this club if he's going to miss one day of school and then both rehearsals the next day when he's obviously not sick!"

"Oh shut up Berry." Santana snapped. "I don't blame him for skipping. I'm thinking about upping and leaving to get away from your craziness and by the way, his name is Anderson, not Warbler."

"Oh shut up! I am not crazy! I am worried for this club! What if Blaine Warbler is transferring back to Dalton right now and is going to tell the Warblers all our secrets?" Rachel screeched, Finn nodding along to what she was saying.

"Blaine wouldn't do that." Kurt snapped as he walked into the room. "He just wants you guys to like him, not hate him. But you're just horrible people who only care about yourselves and aren't going to like him."

"How dare you say such a thing?" Rachel screeched even louder, (if possible) causing half the club to cover their ears. "He transferred here just to see how we work and report all of what we're doing to the Warblers and now he's not showing up to rehearsals, so it's obvious he's transferring back to tell them everything we've done!"

"Well I do hope he transfers back, because Blaine doesn't need to deal with idiots like you." Kurt snapped angrily, causing Rachel to screech again and Finn yell at him to shut up.

"Don't be so rude." Mercedes snapped. "They're only saying the truth."

"Mercedes, why are you being mean? I thought you liked Blaine." Kurt said, confused to why his best friend was also being mean.

"Don't get me wrong, I liked him when he was off in Dalton singing with the Warblers. Now he's here in McKinley taking all the attention away from me. And I deserve the attention _way_ more than him." Mercedes snapped angrily, crossing her arms and huffing.

"I, I don't understand." Kurt said, confused. Everyone knew how much he and Blaine loved each other and Mercedes used to be such a huge supporter of them. Why didn't she or anyone like him anymore?

"Mercedes is just jealous that Blaine's getting more attention than her." Brittany piped up from where she sat in Santana's lap.

Everyone turned to look at Brittany in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mercedes is jealous of anyone close to Kurtsie and is extremely possessive. She thinks Kurt belongs to her and nobody else can have him. But that's not true. Everyone should be allowed to love and be friends with Kurt." Brittany said with a small frown at the thought of not being able to hug her dolphin.

"Britt, I'm sure Mercedes isn't like that." Tina said comfortingly.

"Yeah, Mercedes cares about Kurt. Right Mercedes?" Quinn asked, facing Mercedes with caution, expecting an explosion from the diva in anger at what Brittany.

"Actually, Brittany's right."

Everyone gasped and spun around to face Mercedes in shock.

"What?"

"I said Brittany's right. Kurt is mine and no else can have him." Mercedes said with a smirk and crossed her arms.

"Listen here diva, Kurt does not belong to you or anyone else in this room but himself. What the hell makes you think he's yours?" Santana hissed angrily, very angry that Mercedes was talking like that about her friend, she and Kurt hadn't been too good of friends in the past, but after he and Blaine helped her out when she was forced out of the closet, she quickly grabbed on them and declared them all friends. And Santana would do anything for her friends.

"Because, he was my friend first! He goes shopping with me and he gives me advice, and I do so with him. He comes to me for everything. I'm the most important person in his life!" Mercedes said, smirking happily.

Kurt quickly shook out of his stupor. "Mercedes, you're my best friend. You're very important to me, but I don't believe I own you. What makes you think you have the right to think you own me?"

"Because I'm in love with you!"

Everyone was silent at Mercedes exclamation.

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"I said I'm in love with you Kurt. I've been in love with you since the day we meet. You and I just understand each other perfectly and we'd make a fabulous couple. I've heard people say so!" Mercedes said earnestly, wanting Kurt to understand that they were meant for each other. They were supposed to be! They were going to move off to New York, get married, Mercedes was going to be a big star and her name was going to be known by everyone. Meanwhile, Kurt was going to create his own fashion line and become rich. After the two of them had established careers, they were going to have five kids, three girls and two boys. It was the perfect life!

"Mercedes," Kurt said calmly, trying to understand what was wrong with his best friend. "I'm gay, gay as the fourth of July. You and I will never be together."

"No! Don't say that! You only think you're gay because no one had ever shown any interest in you before. But it's okay, I'm showing interest in you now. You don't need Blaine anymore!" Mercedes said happily, expecting Kurt to also agree.

"No Mercedes, I like guys not girls. You're a beautiful girl and I love you like a sister. Not a girlfriend, a _sister_, and that's all you're ever going to be." Kurt said gently, grabbing Mercedes' hand, hoping she would understand.

"No! That's not true!" Mercedes yelled, jumping up angrily and her eyes filling up in tears. "You love me! You just have yet to accept it!"

"Hey crazy, stop it. Kurt is so gay, he couldn't go back into Narnia no matter how hard he tried or as far back as he went. You two aren't meant for each other." Santana snapped angrily, surprised that the diva had hopped on the crazy train.

Everyone gasped as Mercedes flew at Santana and slapped her.

"Shut up!" Mercedes screamed, a crazy glint in her eye. "Just shut up!"

Everyone sat in shock at Mercedes outburst. Santana just sat there gasping in shock and pain as she cradled her cheek. Brittany took a minute to convince Santana to move her hand and let Brittany look at her cheek. When Brittany finally saw the bright red cheek, which was slowing starting to inflame and bruise, she lost it.

"How dare you touch her?" Brittany screamed before throwing herself at Mercedes.

The Glee club sat in shock as they watched Brittany and Mercedes attack each other, rolling around on the choir room floor. Santana quickly shook out of her own stupor before she also threw herself in the fight, going straight for Mercedes head.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Rachel screeched, expecting the girls to listen to her since she was Captain and was extremely important, but they ignored her. "Finn! Do something!"

Finn quickly jumped in and tried to pull the girls apart, but to no prevail. When the guys saw how much Finn was struggling to pull the three girls apart, Puck, Mike and Sam jumped in to help.

After a few minutes, Mercedes was being held back by Sam on one side of the room while Finn, Mike and Puck were holding Santana and Brittany on the other side.

"How dare you two start a fight in here?" Rachel screeched at Santana and Brittany.

"We didn't start it!" Brittany yelled, struggling to get out of the boys' hold. She was going to kill Mercedes for hurting her girlfriend!

"Everyone saw Mercedes slap me! She started it because she's possessive of Kurt and thinks he can help being gay! Kurt loves Blaine and is meant to be with him, not Ms. Wack-Job over there!" Santana yelled, waving her restrained arm over at Mercedes.

"Oh shut up Santana. Everyone knows Mercedes is right."

Everyone gasped and spun to face Finn after he said that.

"Kurt should be straight and be with Mercedes. Not skipping around with Anderson being "coupley" and shoving their gayness down mine and everyone else's throat." Finn said, shuddering at the mental image of Blaine and Kurt being 'coupley' and shoving their gayness down people's throats.

"What? I thought you were okay with me and Blaine?" Kurt asked, so confused about what was going on.

"I was, when I didn't have to see you two. But then that fag had to transfer here and steal the spotlight that belongs to _me _and only _me._ And he also has to go around and shove his thoughts and gayness down our throats!" Finn said, wanting everyone to understand.

"Rachel! You're just going to stand there and let Finn talk like that? Your fathers are gay!" Tina said, expecting Rachel to do something. She had always had a hero worship of the girl and expected her to do the right thing.

"I don't really support the word, but as long as Finn doesn't use any of that kind of language around my Fathers, I'm okay. And besides, we're talking about Blaine Warbler here. He is a traitor and is a horrible person!" Rachel said earnestly, wanting everyone to get it. "He's another Jessie St. James!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana yelled. "Finn here is a homophobic bastard and you're okay with it! There is something extremely wrong with you, you crazy bitch!"

"That's it! You're out of this Glee club!" Rachel screeched, her face bright red. "I have had enough of your bitchy and slutty attitude!"

Santana flinched at Rachel's words. Even though she is a cold hearted bitch, those words hurt a lot. "You know what? Fine, I'm out of here. You'll never see me again." Santana ripped herself out of Sam's grip and marched out of the room.

Everyone was quiet for a couple seconds before Brittany spoke.

"You know what? I am too. You people are horrible. Blaine and Kurt are fabulous people and are my friends. And you Berry," Brittany quickly turned on Rachel and glared angrily. "Santana may put on a bitchy facade, but your words did hurt her. You are a selfish bitch Berry, and I hope you rot in hell." And Brittany too marched out of the room.

"Anyone else gonna leave? Cause they think Anderson and Lopez are such great people?" Finn said sarcastically, furious at how people were ignoring him and his girlfriend. They were the Captains of this club and the most important people! Everyone should be listening to them and treating their word as law!

"I am."

Finn gasped at Rory as he stood up and said that.

"Blaine is an extremely nice person and I may not know him that well, but it's extremely easy to see that fact. And I wish I knew him better. And that's not going to happen around you people." Rory said before looking at Sugar. "What about you?"

"I'm coming too. I've never really liked you people." Sugar said, standing up and grabbing Rory's hadn't. The couple then left the choir room.

"Wow. Good job Kurt. You and your boy toy just ruined this club." Mercedes snapped as she pulled herself out of Sam's hold.

"Me? And Blaine? You started all of this!" Kurt yelled. "Why couldn't you have just accepted I'm gay?"

"Because you aren't! There is no such thing as being gay! People only pretend to like the same gender because no one from the other gender liked them! But I love you Kurt! You don't need Blaine!" Mercedes said happily, expecting Kurt to agree with her and accept he's madly in love with her too.

"Sam, you're okay with what Mercedes is saying?" Kurt asked Sam, expecting him to protest at some point to what his girlfriend was saying.

Sam hesitated before answering. "Well, some of what Mercedes is saying makes sense. But a lot of it doesn't. But I love her. And I'm gonna stand by her no matter what she says or does."

"This club is insane!" Kurt exploded. "You guys are just a bunch of crazies! I thought you guys were my friends, but you aren't. And how all of you guys treated Blaine? I ignored it at first, just thinking you guys were awkward and were getting used to the new kid from the private school. But now I realize it. You guys are just selfish assholes who only care about making other people's life's horrible! And I'm through with you people. I quit!" Kurt said angrily, standing up and marching to the door of the choir room. Kurt paused at the door and turned around to face the club one more time. "Artie, Tina, Mike, I do hope you're not one of them. You guys are great people and I hope you guys aren't with them."

"I would never do such a thing." Artie piped up from his chair. "And I'm not going to stay here with these assholes. I'm coming with you dude. I quit."

"Me too." Mike said, standing up and pushing Artie's chair over to Kurt. "I'm sick of these people. They're just plain horrible."

"What? How dare you two quit on me?" Rachel screeched, flying over to the door to yell at the group. "We need you two!"

"Why do you need us? You and Finn are always in the spotlight." Artie said bitterly.

"We need some people to sway in the background." Rachel said, like it was obvious.

"You're such a selfish bitch. And I'm more than happy to leave this club." Mike said, awed someone could be so self-centred. "None of this drama is worth it."

"Am I not worth it?" Tina asked, depressed that it seemed like Mike had forgotten all about her.

"Tina, I love you. But this club is horrible. Everyone in here is a self-centred bitch or bastard. We don't deserve to have to put up with them. Are you going to join us in leaving this god forsaken club?" Mike asked, hoping Tina would say yes.

Tina hesitated. She didn't like some of the things the club members did, but she couldn't leave them. They were family. Also, she needed them to make it to fame and fortune. Mercedes and Rachel are both extremely talented singers and performers and she needed their help to become better at both so she could become somebody one day. She couldn't leave them.

"I'm sorry Mike, but I can't leave them. I need them to become famous one day. They're all talented enough to help me get there. Also, we're family. I can't ditch family." Tina explained, hoping Mike would understand and stay there with her.

Mike sighed at Tina's words. He should've expected this. Tina had always strived to be somebody and it usually took over her better judgement. "Alright Tina. I understand. But that doesn't mean I agree. I'm sorry, but if you're going to stay with this supposed _family, _where everyone only cares about themselves and only helps other people when it suits them, I can't be with you."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tina asked, tears filling up her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Mike said, his heart breaking at his words and at Tina's tears.

"Don't apologize. I won't accept it. Just go and be with those losers. Who are apparently way more important than you accomplishing your life long dreams of being somebody and being with the love of your life." Tina snapped, her sadness turning to anger.

Mike sighed before nodding his head okay.

"You guys ready to go?" Kurt asked Mike and Artie, who both nodded their heads okay.

"No! You guys can't leave!" Rachel screeched angrily. "You guys are so selfish! You're ruining our chances at winning! And you guys need us!"

Kurt sighed and shook his head at Rachel's twisted logic. "No, we don't need you guys. You guys need us. But you guys aren't going to get us and you are just going to have to deal with it." And with that, the group of three walked out of the choir room for the last time, to the group of true friends who were waiting outside in the hallway for them.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Ha! As if!<strong>

**A/N **Wow. I can't believe where this chapter went. When I started writing this, I had planned on making Finn and Rachel the bad guys. But Mercedes, Sam and Tina? I hadn't been expecting to write that at all. I guess the story just got away from me.

I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though and don't think the characters were too bad. They just seemed to fit how the characters on the show sometimes seemed to act at times. And also, this new (or not new) behavior fit this story plot pretty good.

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! It just makes me smile and it means so much to me whenever I get an email informing me of a review! :)

Please leave a review to let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and the changes I made to the characters! The more reviews I get, the faster I try to update! ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**

**P.S. Also, please check out my other stories! Especially my new story**_ Justice_**! It would be great to have more readers and reviewers for all my stories! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

As soon as the three of them walked into the hallway, the little group waiting for them gave out a loud cheer.

"Yay! You guys are going to join the OutCasts too!" Sugar cheered happily, as she pulled the three of them into a huge hug.

"The OutCasts?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Yup! It's the name of the new Glee club we're going to form!" Brittany said excitedly. "And we're going be awesome! We're going to win Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals!"

"But Britt, we already missed Sectionals and Regionals." Kurt said gently, not wanting to crush Brittany's hope of a new Glee club, but wanting her to understand it might not happen.

"We know, but we're planning on appealing to the Show Choir board to let us compete at the Sectionals and Regionals of another area. Once they hear out situation, they might let us do that!" Santana explained. "Also, our shear talent and awesomeness will have them drooling and begging for us to compete so we can win."

The little group laughed at that.

"So, are you guys in?" Rory asked, hoping they would say that they are.

The three of them looked at each other before they all said together. "Of course!"

The whole group then cheered and pulled the three into a giant group hug.

"Hey, what's the cause of this big group hug?" Puck asked, as he and Quinn walked out of the Choir room.

"What are you two doing out here with us?" Artie asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious? We both quit that stupid club." Quinn said, looking very happy about that fact.

"Awesome!" Kurt said happily. "How did Berry react?"

Both Puck and Quinn looked at each other before laughing.

"Oh my god, it was great!"

"After you guys all quit, Berry and Jones both started screeching and ranting while Finn and Sam sort of just sat there, nodding and agreeing to everything they said, not wanting to upset their crazy girlfriends. Meanwhile, Tina just sat there, texting. The screeching got really annoying, so we both just stood up, announced we're both quitting and walked out, causing them to screech and rant even more." Quinn said, smiling happily at how pissed Berry and Jones were.

"Oh my god, that's sounds hilarious!" The group all said, laughing at the mental image.

"Hey, are you guys going to join our new Glee club, the OutCasts?" Mike asked, wanting and hoping the two to join. He always thought the two were talented singers and performers and it would be great for them to be apart of their new club. Also, it was a great way to rub salt in the New Directions' wound.

"Sure!"

"Sounds fun!"

"Great!" The group said with huge smiles.

"Want to go to the Lima Bean to discuss our plans for our new Glee club?" Artie asked. He was excited for the new Glee club, but he believed they needed to make plans for the club so it didn't bomb and go downhill like the New Directions.

The group all nodded and verbalized their agreement to the idea before they all walked to the parking lot. When they got to the parking lot, they were surprised to see Cooper Anderson pull into the parking lot and hop out of his expensive car.

"Cooper! Hi!" Kurt said excitedly. "What are you doing here? Is Blaine okay?"

Cooper gave a small wave and nod at the group before answering. "Blaine's alright right now, and I'm here to talk to you guys. Why aren't you guys in Glee?" He asked, confused, since he knew they were all supposed to be there at the moment.

"Oh, we all quit."

Cooper was surprised at that. He always thought the New Directions were a happy, go lucky group that was like a family. Why would they quit? Cooper verbalized his question and confusion.

"They're just horrible people." Kurt explained. "And we just had enough of it."

Cooper just looked even more confused at that and the group sighed and decided to explain together what went down.

The little group quickly explained what had all just went down inside and how they hated how the New Directions worked and behaved so they all quit and planned on creating a new Glee club, because they weren't going to let the New Directions ruin their love and passion of singing and performing.

"Hey Cooper." Puck said.

"Yeah?" Cooper asked, wondering what this punk might want.

"When can we see Blaine? We want to invite him to join our new Glee club and I don't know about everyone else, but I need to apologize to him for being a bad friend. I wasn't there for him and I didn't stick up for him when I should've." Puck explained, looking extremely upset at him self for that

"Yeah, me too." Quinn said, looking disappointed in her self.

"Same here." Rory, Sugar and everyone else said, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Everyone needs to apologize to him." Santana explained. "We were extremely horrible to him. I know it's no excuse, bur he was a complete stranger that we know was dating Kurt who suddenly decided to transfer here to be with him. We already had our family and group. We didn't want someone coming in and destroying it."

The group nodded their heads in agreement. "We messed up horribly and we need to make up for it.

Cooper was surprised. He thought this group would be the ones protesting to apologizing and would saying they were not in the wrong. He guessed he had misjudged the whole group. It must've been the teenagers inside that caused all of this to happen.

"I will tell Blaine that you guys offered for him to join the new Glee club and that you guys wish to apologize. He doesn't want to see anyone else today but Kurt. So you'll have to wait to find out whether he will hear your apology or not." Cooper said.

"Blaine is going to let me see his house?" Kurt asked excitedly. He had always wanted to see Blaine's house, but he had never permitted him so. Until now that is.

"Yes he is. But you're the only one allowed to visit today. And I'm sorry to say it's not for good reason." Cooper said bitterly, thinking of what was wrong with his little brother back at home.

"Not for good reason?" Kurt asked, confused and worried at the same time. "What's wrong with Blaine?"

Cooper hesitated before answering. "I'm not at liberty to say around the rest of your friends. Blaine just wants to keep it between you two."

"Is it really that serious?" Kurt asked worriedly, glancing around at the rest of the group, also seeing worried looks on their faces. Some of the group also looked curious, but Kurt knew they wouldn't push to know.

"Yes, it is." Cooper said, looking a bit depressed at that.

"Are you guys okay with me going to see Blaine? We were just on our way to the Lima Bean to talk about our plans for the OutCasts?" Kurt asked the group, biting his lips. He was extremely worried about Blaine and wanted to go see him, but he didn't want to ditch his friends when they were all so excited about making their plans for the new Glee club.

"Just go already." Mike suddenly said. "You both look worried and we can all tell you want to go see your boyfriend desperately."

"Yeah, just go already." Artie said, waving Kurt in the direction of Cooper.

"We all understand perfectly and would do the same if it was us. Just go." Santana said, shoving Kurt in the direction of Cooper, causing Kurt to stumble a bit and bump into Cooper. Cooper steadied the teenager.

"Please tell my dolphin I say hi and that I need some advice on what to do about Lord Tubbington's smoking problem." Brittany said excitedly, happy about the idea of getting help on that problem.

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at that. "Will do boo."

After Kurt had hugged everyone and said his goodbyes, he and Cooper walked over to Cooper's car. As soon as they were both in the car and the doors were shut so no one would here them, Kurt spun around to face Cooper.

"Okay. Tell me what's going on, Cooper. Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish this was mine sooooooooo badly, but it isn't, so I'm just going to go curl up in that corner and cry until it is. That's going to be a long crying session.<strong>

**A/N **Hi people! It's me! I'm just on a roll with updating! Woot! =D

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing this! I always liked what Shelby did by creating a new Glee club and had wished it had stayed for good. So I decided 'Hey! Let's get the good characters away from the crazies with a new Glee club to sing in!' And boom! Welcome to the OutCasts! How may we help you? ;)

Anyhoo, I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that good and had some issues, but DocX wasn't working for me for some reason so I couldn't send it to my Beta to go over it. So I had my friend go over it instead and I checked it multiple times, so it should've been okay.

Well, I gotta go now and study for my finals. I'll post the next chapter for this next Tuesday or Wednesday! Please leave a review so I can now what you guys thought!

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	18. Chapter 17

_/After Kurt had hugged everyone and said his goodbyes, he and Cooper walked over to Cooper's car. As soon as they were both in the car and the doors were shut so no one would here them, Kurt spun around to face Cooper._

_"Okay. Tell me what's going on, Cooper. Now."/_

Cooper sighed as Kurt said that. He should've expected the demands to know what was going on instead of hoping that Kurt would be alright with waiting until they got to the house to know.

"Kurt, I can't tell you what's wrong now." Cooper sighed, hoping Kurt would be reasonable and understand.

"Why the hell not? You come to my school and tell me that there's something wrong with my boyfriend, and that Blaine's only permitting me to go see him because of it. And you won't tell me why?" Kurt asked incredulously. He couldn't believe Cooper!

"You will find out Kurt, I promise." Cooper said, grabbing and squeezing Kurt's hand as a comfort. "But I can't tell you. Blaine has to and wants to. You have to wait until we get to the house so you two can talk about everything and work out all the issues."

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright. I understand. But can you tell me anything? Anything at all?"

Cooper quickly started thinking. Is there anything I can tell him? Anything that won't betray Blaine's trust?

"All I can say about what Blaine has to tell you, is that it will change everything. It might make or break your guys' relationship."

"It's that serious?" Kurt asked, terrified of what Blaine could possibly have to say that could possibly destroy their relationship.

"Yes, it is." Cooper said, looking a bit depressed as he remembered exactly what was going on with his little brother. "But we can talk more later. After you talk to Blaine." Cooper said while starting up the car, wanting to get home and out of the stiffling car. He could tell Kurt was itching to be at the house with Blaine with just the little bit of information he knew. Kurt was a good kid. He could be a bit oblivious at times, (obviously) but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

"Oh alright." Kurt sighed, accepting that he had to wait to find out what was wrong with his boyfriend.

The car ride to the Anderson mansion was long and tense. The two had tried to listen to the radio, but they couldn't find anything to listen to and it was just too awkward. Kurt was just itching to just yell at Cooper to tell him what the hell was wrong with Blaine so Kurt could start figuring out what to do to help. Meanwhile, Cooper just wanted to both tell Kurt what the hell was wrong but also just yell at him and kick him out of his car, because Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend and should already know this information.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Kurt started hyperventilating.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Cooper asked when he noticed how pale Kurt was and how he was hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Kurt yelled. "There's something wrong with my boyfriend and you won't tell me what! What if it's something so bad that Blaine's going to break up with me?"

"Kurt, Blaine's not going to break up with you. What we're worried about is that you're going to break up with Blaine once you find out." Cooper explained.

"Why would I break up with Blaine?" Kurt asked, shocked that Blaine and Cooper would think such a thing. "I love Blaine. More than anything and I would never leave him."

"And Blaine feels the exact same way about you. He's not going to leave you and I will trust that you won't do the same to him." Cooper said, grabbing Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze of comfort before shutting off the car engine and opening his car door to hop out.

Kurt also opened his door and got out of the car, grabbing his book bag to bring inside with him. When Cooper gave Kurt a look, he explained why.

"I got Blaine's make-up work for yesterday and I meant to give it to him today, but I never saw him and I'm not sure if he got the work today. I also have his Glee assignment."

Cooper nodded his head in understanding before continuing to the house door, Kurt following behind. When Cooper got to the door, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Before he entered the house, he looked back at Kurt.

"You ready to talk to Blaine?" Cooper asked, hoping that Kurt wouldn't change his mind and suddenly run off.

Kurt let out a sigh. "Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt said, before Cooper opened the door and Kurt followed him inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: This isn't mine. I can wish and dream all I want, but that's all it's going to be. Me wishing and dreaming of owning Glee while Ryan Murphy and Fox get's to own it in real life is so unfair :(<strong>

**A/N **Hi people! It's me! Guess who actually did okay on their finals? Me! I got a perfect 100% on my Health final, a 70% on my Gym final, a 66% on my band final (I couldn't remember the definition of things), a 88% on my Spanish final and an A on my chorus final! I'm just so proud that I did okay and left this semester with all A's! Woot woot! :D

Well anyhoo, I'm glad you guys seemed to like the last chapter. I don't know if you guys actually did, because not a lot of people actually reviewed :( So I'm hoping some more people will review this chapter and let me know your thoughts. I know this chapter was short and a filler chapter, but you can still review and tell me your thoughts about past chapters! If you did, that would be amazing! :)

So please review and make my day a bit better! I want at least four please! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	19. Chapter 18

Blaine paced around his room as he waited for Cooper to return. He didn't know what would happen to Cooper when he saw and talked to the New Directions. Some of the members were a bit unstable and would probably go crazy.

And what would happen if Kurt came back with Cooper? How would Blaine react? How would Kurt react to what Blaine tells him? Would Kurt run off? Or would he stay? And what if Kurt didn't even return with Cooper? Would that mean something bad, or something good?

Dear god, he was over thinking this!

Blaine let out a groan and pulled at his hair.

"What the hell Anderson? Calm the frick down!" He whispered yelled at himself. "It's going to be alright! Or at least I hope it will be..." He trailed off. "Stop it! Dear god, I'm talking to myself! That's the first sign of insanity! Kurt's not going to want a crazy for a boyfriend! Dear god, stop it already!""

Blaine stopped his pacing to collapse on his bed and take a couple deep breathes. It was going to be okay. Kurt was going to come back to the house with Cooper, if he wasn't too busy. And Blaine was going to tell Kurt everything that was going on, absolutely everything, and Kurt was going to listen to everything he had to say, and will not break up with him. They were going to be okay.

"If there's a god out there, please let everything be okay." Blaine whispered, staring at his ceiling. "I don't know what I'll do without Kurt."

After a few minutes of just staring at the ceiling, Blaine rolled over to look at his clock. It was only 3:45. Cooper had left at 3:20 and rehearsal wasn't over until 4:30. Blaine groaned again. What was he supposed to do during that time?

Blaine gave a sigh before yawning, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy. He guessed he could probably take a quick nap before Cooper returned. All this worrying and freaking out was making him exhausted. He had 45 minutes to take a nap. That wasn't too long or too short of a nap. It would make Blaine more awake in case Kurt did come back to the house with Cooper.

Blaine yawned again and quickly got under the blankets and sheets, wanting to go to sleep as fast as possible. Blaine then quickly fell into oblivion, with thoughts and worries about the future, his and Kurt's future together, floating around and around in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Gasp! Is my name Ryan Murphy or do I run Fox? No, I don't. The name's bookfreak1317 and I only write on FanFiction. So Glee can't be mine :(<strong>

**A/N** **Yeah, I know. This is extremely short. But I've been busy lately and this is mostly just leading up to the confrontation. Dun, dun, DUUUUNNNNN! ;) lol**

**Anyhoo, thanks for all the love I've been getting for this story! You guys rock and I love y'all very much! :)**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think is going happen in the next chapter! I want to know your guys' theory about Kurt's reaction!**

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thanks to **_The Original Horcrux_ **for beta-ing this. You absolutely rock!**

Kurt cautiously followed Cooper into the house, expecting Blaine to just jump out and throw absolutely horrible news at him.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay. Stop freaking out." Cooper said, noticing how nervous the teenager was.

"How can I not freak out?" Kurt asked incredulously, pulling at his hair. "I have no idea what the hell is going to happen when I talk to my own freaking boyfriend and that terrifies me!"

"Kurt, trust me," Cooper said, walking up to Kurt and putting his hand on the teenagers shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "It's going be alright, as long as _you_ don't freak out. Want me to call Blaine down now? I don't think he heard us pull up."

Kurt let out a shaky sigh before nodding his head okay.

"Blaine! I'm back! And someone's here to see you!" Cooper called up the stairs. After a minute of no response, Cooper called up the stairs again. "Blaine! Hello, you there?" Again, no response, "I think Blaine might have fallen asleep again. He's been sleeping a lot lately. Want to go upstairs and check his room for him? It's on the second floor, third door on the left."

Kurt nodded his head okay, stopping himself from asking why Blaine would be sleeping so much, before heading up the stairs.

As Kurt headed up the stairs, wild thoughts ran through his mind. What if Blaine wasn't asleep and was ignoring Cooper because he knew Kurt was with him and he didn't want to see him? What if when he walked up to Blaine's room and as he soon as he entered, Blaine was going to yell at him and break up with him? Kurt didn't know what he would do if Blaine broke up with him. Blaine was his whole life outside of his father.

As soon as he got to Blaine's door, he hesitated before finally sighing and knocking on the door. After knocking on the door, Kurt waited a minute for a response. When he got none, he knocked again. Again, he waited a minute for a response. And again, there was none.

After repeating that process two more times, Kurt let out an aggravated growl. He just wanted to talk to his boyfriend and find out if he was breaking up with him or not!

Kurt leaned his head back against the wall next to the door. He needed to calm down and just man up, and go talk to his boyfriend. It wasn't like he is an axe murderer or something. Or is he?

"Stop it! He growled to himself. "Everything is going to be alright! So man up and go into Blaine's room!"

"Am I really that intimidating?"

Kurt spun to look at Blaine, who was standing in his bedroom door way. His boyfriend was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and a Dalton Academy sweatshirt, his hair was all over the place and Blaine was rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Kurt also noticed that he had dark eye bags under his eyes.

"Blaine! Did I wake you up?" Kurt asked, feeling terrible he woke his boyfriend up from, what it looked like, a much needed nap.

"No, I just normally look like I was just sleeping and half dead. It's not like looking good and alive is a fun and good thing or anything." Blaine snapped sarcastically.

Kurt flinched back at that. Blaine was never sarcastic with him, never. Blaine's eyes widened when he realized what he had said and how he said it.

"Oh my god Kurt, I'm so sorry!" Blaine said, feeling absolutely horrible. "I didn't mean to snap at you or be sarcastic! I just had a horrible time sleeping last night and the nights before, and I just woke up from a nap, and oh my god, I'm so sorry..."

"Blaine." Kurt said, holding his hand up to silence his boyfriend. "It's okay. I understand. You look exhausted, honey. Why didn't you get enough sleep? Is there something I can do to help? Are you ill?" Kurt asked, feeling Blaine's forehead to see if he had a fever and worrying that his boyfriend was severely ill.

"No, I'm not sick. I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Blaine said, moving Kurt's hand off of his forehead, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Kurt touching him, when Blaine knew that once Kurt knew everything, he wouldn't want to touch him or look at him anymore.

"Does this have anything to do with what Cooper said you have to tell me?" Kurt asked, confused and wanting to know what could cause his boyfriend to be so exhausted.

Blaine froze before sighing and answering. "Yes, it does. It has everything to do with it."

"Do you want to talk about that this now, or later, after you've had more sleep?" Kurt asked, wanting to know what was going on, but his care for his boyfriend's health taking over.

Blaine sighed and ran a head through his hair. "Now I guess. If we don't talk now, it'll probably never happen. Come on in." Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to come into Blaine's room, which he did.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a gasp as he saw his boyfriend's room. The walls were a dark green and a king size bed was in the middle of the room and had a light green bed spread. Blaine's walls had a bunch of music and Harry Potter posters covering it, and there were piles of books and music sheets everywhere, and the furniture in there? It was absolutely gorgeous, screamed money, and was a good quality dark wood. The room just screamed Blaine and it was gorgeous.

"Your room is gorgeous." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine's bed and feeling the bed spread. It was made of fine silk and was so soft, Kurt just wanted to curl up on it.

"Thank you." Blaine said, smiling happily at the fact Kurt liked his room. They might actually be able to agree on their room design when they moved in together, if they moved in together.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked, waving his hand at his bed.

Kurt nodded his head okay before sitting down on Blaine's bed, near the pillows, which were a forest green colour. Blaine hesitated a moment before sitting down cautiously next to Kurt.

"Blaine," Kurt started to say, grabbing Blaine's hand, but frowning when Blaine pulled his hand away. "What's wrong? Why can't I touch you? Did I do something wrong?"

Blaine's looked in surprise at Kurt. "You, do something wrong? No! Of course not! It's not you at all, it's me. It's all me."

"And what_ is_ all you then?"

Blaine let out a sigh before beginning. "You know earlier this week, when I wouldn't answer your texts or calls?"

"Yeah, that had me really worried." Kurt said, remembering all the emotions he felt when Blaine refused to talk to him.

"The reason I didn't answer-, the reason I didn't answer-, the reason I didn't answer was," Blaine kept trying to say what had happened, but the words kept getting stuck in his throat.

"Blaine, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Kurt said comfortingly, not liking how much his boyfriend was struggling to say a sentence to his own boyfriend.

"No, I want and have to tell you this." Blaine said stubbornly. He would tell Kurt what had happened. He let out a sigh before speaking again. "The reason I didn't answer was because I was at the hospital and wasn't permitted to text or call people."

Kurt's blood ran cold. "Why were you at the hospital? What happened? Are you okay now?"

"Kurt," Blaine said sighing. "Earlier this week, I tried to kill myself."

Kurt froze and felt his heart stop as he heard Blaine say that.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. This isn't mine. I wish, but it ain't going to happen anytime in the near future.<strong>

**A/N **Hey people, I know, I said this would be Kurt's reaction to what Blaine has to say, and Klaine's full conversation about what happened and what's going on, but the characters kinda got away from me and only this happened. I swear, you'll get everyone's feelings, thoughts, and reactions to everything the next chapter! And hopefully it'll be just like you guys imagined or wanted!

Anyhoo, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys rock! I love learning your guys' thoughts about each chapter! :)

So since I love knowing your guys' thoughts, y'all should leave a review then and make my day! ;)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	21. Chapter 20

_Warning: There's some swearing in this chapter!_

_**"No, I want and have to tell you this." Blaine said stubbornly. He would tell Kurt what had happened. He let out a sigh before speaking again. "The reason I didn't answer was because I was at the hospital and wasn't permitted to text or call people."**_

_**Kurt's blood ran cold. "Why were you at the hospital? What happened? Are you okay now?"**_

_**"Kurt," Blaine said sighing. "Earlier this week, I tried to kill myself."**_

_**Kurt froze and felt his heart stop as he heard Blaine say that.**_

"You what?" Kurt gasped.

Blaine hung his head, trying to hide the tears welling up in his eyes and not wanting to see the disgust on Kurt's face.

"I said I tried to kill myself."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his own tears showing up. "Why would you try to kill yourself?"

"Because, I have nothing to live for, no one cares about me. The Glee club doesn't care what happens to me, I thought the Warblers hated me, I thought Cooper didn't care for me anymore, and my parents hate me."

"But, they're your parents! Your parents must love you!" Kurt said incredulously, not understanding how someone's parents could not love their kid, when he grew up with Burt, his mom, and was now living with loving Carole.

"Why would they love a disappointment like me? I sing and dance, I got held back a year because I was in a coma, just because I had to be a fag and go to a school dance with another guy." Blaine said, tears streaming down his face. "I was such a disappointment, that they had me get emancipated and then moved to France! They moved to another freaking country for crying out loud, just to get away from their disappointment of a son!"

Kurt was silent. He couldn't believe that Blaine's own parents could do such a thing. What kind of parent could do such a thing? Kurt felt anger swell up in him, those bastards. Those horrible bastards!

"I can't believe this!" Kurt yelled, flying up off the bed, causing Blaine to flinch backwards. "How could anybody do such a thing? That's- that's horrible, absolutely horrible!"

Blaine felt his heart break at those words. Kurt hated him and thought it was horrible that he had tried to kill himself. He wasn't going to want to be with him anymore. Blaine chocked back on a sob, he didn't want Kurt to see or hear him sobbing.

Kurt angrily paced around Blaine's room. He couldn't believe this! His own boyfriend tried to kill himself because of his fucking parents, his old glee club, and Kurt's own freaking friends! It, it was unbelievable! He- he- he-, Kurt stopped his internal yelling/ranting at the sound of a sob.

He spun around to look at his boyfriend. He was surprised to see that Blaine was trying to quietly sob, but was failing horribly. Why was he sobbing? Was talking about this really upsetting him that badly?

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked, sitting back down next to Blaine, and grabbing his hand, which Blaine pulled away from Kurt's touch, surprising Kurt. "Did I do something wrong? I know I was just angrily pacing around your room, but I'm just so pissed! I can't believe what your parents did! What parent in their right mind would do such a horrible thing? It's mean, it's terrible, absolutely terrible! They should've been there for you!" Kurt ranted angrily.

"Wait, you're not angry or disgusted at me?" Blaine asked, extremely surprised.

"What? Why would I be angry or disgusted at you?" Kurt asked, not understanding why Blaine would ask such a ridiculous question.

"Because, I tried to kill myself and I couldn't deal with a few family and friend issues." Blaine whispered, looking away in embarrassment at his own actions.

"Blaine, oh baby. No, no, no, no, no! I am not angry about that! I'm angry at how horrible your parents, my friends were to you, and at the way the Warblers treated you! It was horrible of them to do such things! You put your trust in them, and they destroyed it. And I'm so sorry about that. And I'm most of all, so sorry for being such a horrible boyfriend." Kurt said, his own tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What? You're not a horrible boyfriend! Why would you say that?" Blaine asked, shocked. Why would Kurt think such a horrible thing?

"Because I didn't notice any of this going on, I didn't know your parents moved to another country and that you're emancipated, I didn't notice how my friends ignored you, I didn't notice that you and the Warbler's stopped talking, I didn't see that you were hurting, I didn't know or notice anything! I'm a horrible person and boyfriend!" Kurt practically yelled, even more tears streaming down his face. "I was so focused on NYADA, Glee and everything else, that I forgot to pay attention to my own freaking boyfriend! How are you not angry at me?"

"Because, you didn't mean to, you were busy with other things. More important things..." Blaine said, trailing off.

"No! Nothing is more important than you, nothing!" Kurt said, extremely surprised. "You are the most important person in the entire world, and I'm so sorry I just realized that."

Blaine burst into new sobs before throwing himself into Kurt's arms, who wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, before also bursting into his own sobs.

After a few minutes of them sobbing into each other's shoulders, whispering words of comfort to each other, they stopped crying and pulled apart.

"Blaine, I want you to know, that I love you more than anything or anyone else in the entire world, and that I'll always be here for you. If you ever get the urge to cut again, call me up and I'll be there within the hour. You are so important, and just because a few bastards and bitches in this world can't see that, doesn't mean you deserve to die. Promise me you'll never try to cut or kill yourself again, okay?" Kurt asked, having to know that the love of his life would always be there.

"I promise that I will try not to get the urge to cut or kill myself again. I can't promise that for sure, I know I will get the urge time from time, but I'll tell you as soon as I get the urge. I don't want to hurt and disappoint you or myself anymore than I already have." Blaine said, tears in his eyes.

"You, Blaine Anderson, will never disappoint me. Never." Kurt said, his own tears welling up in his eyes again. "And I'm so proud of how strong you are and I love you, so freaking much."

"And I love you, Kurt Hummel, just as much."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nope! Nada! There's no way this is mine!<strong>

**A/N **I'm so sorry it took me so long to post this! I kept trying to write this, but it just wouldn't come. But finally, after my ten thousandth attempt to write this chapter, I finally wrote this! But then everytime I tried to send this to my beta, The Original Horcrux, it wouldn't send. So finally, afer 4 times, she got it. Woot woot! :D

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to see a new email from **FFn** when I open my email account! :)

Anyhoo, I have some important and great news about this. This is technically the last chapter. I know, I know, I didn't tell you guys this was the last chapter in the previous chapter, I didn't know either until I wrote this. But don't worry people, I'm not telling you this is the last you'll hear from me and that this is the last chapter you'll read, I actually wrote an epilogue for this! Woot woot! :D

I do hope y'all will read the epilogue when I post it, I think it's quite good! :)

Anyhoo, please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think the epilogue will be about! I love knowing your guys' thoughts! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


	22. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

The next day at school, Blaine was immediately invited to join The OutCasts, after everyone had apologized profusely for their behavior. Blaine, of course, had immediately accepted their apologies, forgiving them, and everyone was on shaky ground for a while, but by the end of the school year, everyone was a family again.

The New Directions were disbanded shortly after, because of the lack of members, and the four remaining members' terrible attitudes towards one another and their constant fighting.

Mr. Schue never fully understood what had happened to ruin the perfect, little New Directions 'family', but he did notice how happy the new Glee club was and didn't fight to keep the New Directions together, a group that only seemed to cause fighting and make people claw and fight each other for attention.

At the end of the week, the Warblers showed up at Blaine's house and serenaded him with an apology song, before they all attacked him with hugs and apology after apology, and Blaine accepted of course, understanding why the Warblers did what they did. He and the Warblers were soon close friends again, after a few months of awkwardness of course.

The OutCasts were able to convince the Show Choir board to allow them to compete in another region, and they wiped the floor at Sectionals and Regionals, and then won first at Nationals, with Kurt and Blaine singing an amazing duet, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Quinn leading a girls number, and everyone singing an amazing group number.

Cooper and Jamie surprised Blaine a month after Blaine's suicide attempts, by moving in with him, promising that they would be their own family, with or without Blaine's parents, who discontinued their sending of money and cut off all contact with the Anderson brothers for good. But it was all worth it, with the fabulous verbal lashing Cooper, Kurt, and Jamie gave them over the phone.

Six months after Cooper, Jamie and Blaine became a family, Blaine was more than proud to be Cooper's best man at his wedding. A year after that, baby Jake Blaine Anderson was brought into the world and Blaine was the proud beaming Godfather.

Blaine saw Jamie's psychiatrist friend for two years straight, once a week, and he slowly, but surely, got better. Soon the scars faded to almost nothing (thanks to Kurt's many moisturizers) and that time just became a bad memory and time in both Kurt and Blaine's past.

Kurt was accepted into NYADA and left his senior year with a bang, and one year later, Blaine followed his boyfriend to New York. Blaine was accepted into Juilliard and studied music there.

Soon, Kurt was the biggest thing on Broadway and Blaine was topping the charts with his hit albums and singles. Kurt and Blaine were soon house hold names.

Kurt and Blaine were married in 2020 in Central Park and the whole Glee club, Burt and Carole, and Cooper, Jamie, and their kids, Jake and Kalyn, were more than happy to attend and watched with tears in their eyes as the couple said their vows.

In 2027, around ten years after Kurt and Blaine started their careers as performers, the couple decided to take a break and settle down for a while. And in August of the following year, Kurt and Blaine were the proud parents of Elizabeth Kaitlin Anderson-Hummel and three years later, of Alexander Darren Anderson-Hummel.

Seven years later, as Blaine watched his children chase their dog, Sparky, around their back yard, Blaine couldn't hold back a smile.

"Someone looks happy, Mr. Anderson-Hummel." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around his husband's waist and resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, joining Blaine in watching their kids. "What's got you so smiley?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, smiling and chuckling as Elizabeth and Alexander fell into a mud puddle, tackling Sparky. And after freeing himself, he then jumped up and shook his fur, further covering the kids in even more mud, causing them to screech in laughter and Kurt to groan at the thought of removing those stains. "I've just never been happier to be alive."

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I wish so badly this was mine, but it's not :(<strong>

**A/N **Done! I can't believe it, I just finished this story. It's, it's insane! I just can't believe! I just want to thank each and every one of you for reading this, you were all so supportive of this story and I couldn't have asked for better readers! :)

I do hope y'all enjoyed this ending, I know it's kinda cliche, but I just had to write this and I was smiling the whole time while doing so :)

Thanks again to everyone who read, reviewed, and favorited this. You guys are totally awesome and deserve cookies for it! :D

I wanna give a special shout out to**_ The Original Horcrux_ **for beta-ing this story. You are totally awesome and I couldn't have asked for a better beta :)

Anyhoo, please leave a review and let me know what you guys thought of this story! Like I've said a bunch of times before, I just love knowing your guys' thoughts on this story! :D

Thanks again for reading! :)

**xoxo bookfreak1317**


End file.
